


Крылья Эжена

by Beatamar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, fable
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatamar/pseuds/Beatamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эжен начинал каждые отношения с глубокой привязанности и восхищения своим героем. Это чувство не оставит его всю жизнь. Он будет идти вперед, даже когда потеряет саму возможность любить, оставляя в душе своих избранников нежную привязанность. По-моему очень теплая история на фоне альтернативной реальности. Сказка  про любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крылья Эжена

Эжен и Эжени  
Терпение и время дают больше, чем сила или страсть.

 

Сон накатил волной, мягкой, упругой, не сшибающей с ног, а зовущей за собой в глубину. Он раскачивался на волнах под полуденным солнцем, широко раскидывая руки в стороны. Море было спокойным. Оно баюкало мальчика на своей спинке, как маленького шаловливого дельфиненка, утомленного утренними играми и погонями за мамой, которая уплыла подальше за скалы, в тень. Иногда она подавала ему знак: "Обгоришь, плыви ко мне".  
Но недавний шалунишка почувствовал себя совсем взрослым. Они охотились на косяк, и он поймал свою большую рыбу. 

Так и мальчик — нежился, посматривал сонным глазом на заботливую матушку и лишь изредка переворачивался и подставлял то бочок, то спинку под дневное бешеное светило. Близилось время обеда, и чуткое ухо стало улавливать шевеление под собой. Возня и всхлипы сменялись бурлением и смачным почавкиванием. Видно и морская вода почувствовала дневную жажду и попыталась сбросить его на берег. Причем на все его попытки сопротивляться, она отвечала храпом и громким сопением.

Большое, теплое, морское чудовище подхватило его к себе на спину и мягко въехало на песчаный берег с очередной волной. Но слезать совсем не хотелось, и тогда животное перевернулось в накатившей воде и освободилось от легкой ноши. Он остался один. Без тени сожаления потянулся, широко и радостно улыбаясь миру. И при попытке подняться был сбит с ног.

Завораживающая иллюзия рассеялась. Воздух ударил в нос запахом вчерашнего неумеренного пьянства. А рядом, как большая самка касатки, мирно посапывала девушка. Они заснули в одной постели, впрочем, как обычно, на их ночь желающих не нашлось. Эжени, как мама-медведица, приютила на себе легковесное дитя. Причем не только в прямом смысле легковесное, — паренек слыл юрким прилипалой, но похвастаться близостью с ним могли только два человека на земле. Раньше их было больше... Гораздо больше. Мальчик слыл веселым карапузом с легким нравом. Он обрастал друзьями, как причал ракушками. Где бы ни появился, чем бы ни занимался — за ним следовала ватага ребят. Дети соседей — маленькие дворянчики и местные принцесски, дворовые ребятишки (их тоже с радостью принимали в шалости).

Все было не так, и все было давно. Словно тысячелетия выморозили в нем мягкость и счастье, заменили сердце осколком взорвавшегося от остатков воздуха пушечного чугуна — процесс пошел не так, с нарушением инструкций и дозировок. Кто-то, слишком нежадный, отмерил ему целую чашу раскаленного свинца. Тугой металл не сжег все дотла, а закупорил сосуды, и лишь в самой глубине теплилась остывающая темная жидкость — так глубоко забилась его жизнь, его кровь. Но сердце захлебнулось на вдохе, захлопнуло оплавленные металлом клапаны и запретило себе вспоминать и верить. Так было легче, и так было разумнее.

Статная крупная девица зашуршала юбками и протянула руку к осоловевшему от сна парню. Тихонько, как она считала, потрясла его плечо и потянула на себя, укладывая обратно на платье: — Эжени! Какого черта? Зачем я скормила тебе все свои запасы турецких сладостей? Да и халву ты сожрал. А розовое варенье? От меня несет потом и перегаром, а ты благоухаешь утренними цветочками. Почему ты опять не раздел меня? — суровые слова никак не сочетались с поглаживаниями, которыми она награждала волосы парня. — Эх, ну неужели так трудно было хотя бы юбку стянуть? У меня болит все тело. И на груди словно вмятина. Кто на мне спал? Опять ты забыл закрыть дверь, и пустил блохастых кошаков? Королева я, блять, или не королева? Ну, не королева, это я загнула, конечно. Но ведь буду же! — Девушка с рукой среднего гренадера толкнула давно пришедшую в себя особь мужского пола. — Так, пиши. Эжен, я кому говорю? Пиши, у тебя почерк получше.

— Я не могу, — осклабился парень, — последний раз в канцелярии сказали, что я подделал указ и присвоил себе сотню дукатов. А ведь это вы, милая Эжени, велели мне выдать небольшую материальную помощь для поддержания статуса дворянина. Вот. Король меня выпорол, сказал, что я обокрал его Величество. А мне тогда на колбасу денег не хватало. — Мальчишка тряхнул смоляными вихрами и подул на пальцы, стряхивая только ему одному видимую пыль с мерцающих на пальцах сапфиров. Темный камень давно превратился в его страстный фетиш, о чем многие знали, и кое-кто даже пользовался. 

— Бедняжечка, — скривилась девица, стряхнула с себя парнишку и, ловко подскочив на кровати, попыталась покружиться вокруг него, задевая и стряхивая на пол содержимое туалетного столика пышной юбкой, и от ее прыжка тонкое тело придворного, а заодно и закадычного дружка, чуть не слетело вслед за расческами и пудреницами. Эжени поморщилась, разглядывая опухшую физиономию в отражении оконного стекла и, видимо, оставшись вполне довольной, разогнула затекшую спину. 

— Садись, пиши. Ой, нет, Жени! Помоги мне раздеться. Хотя, вот я иногда думаю, что даже если выползу в сад в затрапезном виде, никто не обратит на меня внимание. Они как будто совсем не замечают меня. Что бы я делала без тебя, Эжени? — В комнате кронпринцессы не было ни одного зеркала. Не подумайте, никто не боялся, что они неожиданно треснут от вида своей хозяйки и, рассыпаясь в мелкие осколки, поранят и без того унылое лицо. Это было ее решение. Давным-давно она закрыла эту тему для всех. И люди перестали замечать ее, иногда даже и не здоровались. А ведь это будущая королева! Никто не понимал выбор королевской семьи — за девушкой не стояли несметные горы сокровищ, и династические игры не объяснили это решение. Вышло, как вышло.

Кажется, они познакомились с Эйнаром Эхо в университете. Вместе посещали лекции по философии у одного профессора. Схлестнулись в споре о дружбе, чуть не подрались. И когда крепкая и скорая на расправу мужская рука взмыла вверх — ударить захотелось с небывалой остротой, то натолкнулась на восхищенный взгляд оппонента. Именно в тот момент девушка с распахнутыми навстречу глазами, приоткрытым в ожидании ртом, вселилась в его сердце навсегда. Никто не мог тогда в худенькой высокой барышне рассмотреть монстра. Ее так и прозвали за глаза — Королева Уродов. 

— Эжени, подружка, давай я поучу тебя писать. Теперь уж точно получится. Дети перерастают своих обидчиков и неприятности, — колючий, в обычном своем репертуаре Жени, был мягок и терпелив с подругой. Он потихоньку передвинул к ней лист и перо. - Давай-ка поступим так. Ты берешь в руку перо и переписываешь за мной. Я ведь не всегда буду рядом, рыбка. Когда-нибудь я отправлюсь в ссылку за свой поганый язык. Или того пуще, и повод не понадобится. Принц найдет новую симпатичную игрушку с острым язычком.

— Ох, ты же знаешь, что он не отпустит тебя. Поэтому не спорь, пиши, что велят. Я научусь, не переживай. Я точно смогу, но не сегодня. Сейчас мне нужно опохмелиться и кого-нибудь съесть. — Принцесса скорчила похабную рожицу, и Эжени почувствовал ее плотоядный взгляд на своей филейной части.

— Я крайне ядовитый, моя королева, поэтому жрать мы будем кого-то другого.

— Пиши и не порть мне аппетит! — "Тебе испортишь", — прищурился парень и продолжил точить ножичком гусиное перышко: — А ну их нахер, моя госпожа! И законы эти местечковые. Я предлагаю пошалить, — Эжен отбросил в сторону перышко и наклонился к тазу с водой — умылся, — Ну все, чувствую себя готовым на подвиги.

— В купальню, мон шер, а законы про кошек оставим на потом. Или еще лучше — пусть их принимает дражайший супруг.

Распахивая французские окна в сад, Эжени перестала грустить. У ее ног лежал весь мир, а рядом милый дружок Эжен. Вместе они покорят любую вершину, переспорят ее упертого супруга, который не желает слышать о разводе. А он так нужен Эжени — она больше не может дышать дворцовыми миазмами. Сейчас, за городом, она чувствует себя дома. Запах сирени бьется в окно с утра. В озере ночью плещутся рыбки, наверстывая дневное ленивое лежание на дне и редкие подъемы к поверхности. Даже поля окружившие поместья и щедро залитые навозом на пару лет отдыха — живые. Эжени хочет остаться, но друг-муж-король не пускает. Молча, морщит лоб, отвергая саму возможность переговоров. Он заменил себя Эженом. Но это игрушка на двоих и принцесса всегда знает, когда нужно отойти в сторону и промолчать — не защищать, не просить, просто терпеть и ждать. Чего? Он не отпустит обоих! Эжени взвыла от бессилья. 

— Я готов, моя крошка. — Дверь парнишка открывал ногой, потому что в руках нес ворох белоснежных пушистых простыней. 

— Тебе не кажется, что в доме какая-то странная тишина, — проворковала пышка, поправляя сползающие простыни с плеча Эжена. — Уж не затеял ли милый какую-то пакость? Я жуть, как боюсь его выходок. Как найдет что-то на парня, хочется сквозь землю провалиться.

— Господи, да что ты боишься его. Он совсем не страшный, я бы даже сказал справедливый. Я вот опять к той истории возвращаюсь со ста дукатами...

— Эженчик, что за дела? Ты опять оброс долгами?

— Нет, ты послушай! Он меня выпорол, но ведь было за что! А потом поил чаем и гладил по голове. И ... он тогда мне две сотни еще отсыпал, прямо там в спальне. Вытащил у кого-то из придворных, которые подслушивали под дверьми мои вопли, кошельки и сунул в руки — я не отказался.

В купальне они были совсем одни. Пар, источаемый горячими источниками, вырывался со дна, из пробитых в мраморном полу дыр и насыщал воду белой взвесью кальция и тягучей тяжестью. Долго здесь никто не оставался, но плавание среди оплывших жемчугом камней было приятно до одури. Купальщики плутали между разными бассейнами, разглядывали дно на глубине с поваленными статуями и колоннами. Кронпринцесса и ее верный дружок обосновались в небольшой ванной с неглубокой чашей. Эжен панически опасался глубины и поэтому чаще восседал на краешке и делал вид, что плещется. Так и сегодня, он расселся на бережке в одних плисовых подштанниках, болтал в воде ногами, и мысли его были очень далеко. 

— Жени, я очень толстая? Меня совсем нельзя полюбить? А? — Девушка с вызовом смотрела на парнишку, всем видом демонстрируя свою крайнюю незаинтересованность. — Он меня никогда не полюбит, как..? — она осеклась и спрыгнула в воду. Тонкая рубашка облепила рыхлое, пышное тело, обнажая красивую грудь, округлые бедра. Волосы поползли ядовитыми змеями и закрутились вокруг шеи.

Мальчик словно очнулся от ее слов. Посмотрел широко открытыми мертвыми глазами и, смахнув навалившийся морок, потянулся к своей подружке:  
\- Какая чушь! Если бы ты была не замужем, я бы давно оказался с тобой в супружеской постели, и только посмей у меня увернуться от исполнения супружеского долга! — Эжен плеснул себе в лицо воды, и со стороны девушке показалось, что он умылся слезами, но она привыкла к его грусти: "Показалось, показалось..."

 

Памфлет для королевы  
Непоправимым оскорбленьям  
Приносит время исцеленье.

 

— Арфу! Арфу оставь в покое! — Эжени картинно обмахнулась веером размером с хороший хвост павлина. — Эжен, — скрипнула она зубами: - Я тебя умоляю! У тебя совсем нет слуха?! Или ты терзаешь меня специально по чьей-то злой воле?

— Нету ни капли! Мой дорогой единственный покровитель и опекун оторвал слух вместе с ушами в глубоком детстве. Эжени, а вдруг он вернется? — Задумчиво прильнул к инструменту парень.

— Господь с тобой! Чур, меня! Ты о ком? — Кронпринцесса слетела кубарем с кровати и понеслась к окну, сшибая на ходу стулья, кресла, пуфики, разгоняя свору замызганных ленивых болонок, которых давно никто не чесал и не мыл. Их делом было чесаться и отгонять блох от хозяйки. И претендовать на взаимное внимание они не могли.

— Слух Эжени, слух... — Тоскливо обнял инструмент маленький маркиз, и тут же получил смачный удар по хребту от возлюбленной подруги.

— Дурачок, не шути так. Я решила, что ты про кардинальское отродье, которое измучило меня своими нотациями. Ты не забыл, как он распорядился о поездке к святым мощам? Я ПЕШКОМ пойду в монастырь и буду там жить, пока не родится сын! Да никогда! Принц не позволит так издеваться над супругой. Они не дадут мне есть, ты понимаешь это? Я останусь голодной, и, значит, злой как сегодня... — устало ныла Эжени, — я и так похудею, поверь мне дружочек. Не разрешай им отнять тебя у меня.

Она и не заметила, как крепко притиснула к своему объемному телу и мальчишку, и арфу, и даже стул. Эжен задыхался в ее любвеобильном теле, но любовь к подружке и соратнице по шалостям была главной, и он терпел. Теплое дыхание Эжени в затылок иногда успокаивало его.

Эжен вздохнул, и пальцы сами заскользили по струнам, извлекая из памяти свербящие слова, болезненно напоминающие о том, что иллюзия близости должна развеяться. И принц окажется через несколько лет жестоким молодым королем. Он мужчина и ему дозволено все. Он может даже полюбить... Глупой детской любовью. А потом выбросить надоевшую игрушку детишкам из бедных семей. "Поскорее бы...— протянул Жени сладкую мягкую ноту, полоснувшую мысли. — Он не любит и никогда не полюбит". Дыхание участилось, сердце забилось быстро-быстро от одной мысли об Эйнаре! Чтобы не быть раскрытым, он сбросил руки Эжени с плеч. Грубость, с которой он вырвался из лап Эжени, ее позабавила и ужаснула: Эжен был ей ровесником, но так и остался при дворе маленькой собачкой, которую дозволено пинать и гладить избранным. Иногда ей казалось, что и ее имя будет вычеркнуто из списка, причем, не королевской рукой, а этими самими пальчиками, которые так мило смотрятся на струнах несмотря на ужасную кошачью какофонию. Придворные и даже сам принц предпочитали обходить стороной Эжена за этим занятием: маленький маркиз думает — не мешать! Уродливая паутина звуков перетирается между его пальцами, выстраивается в красивый сильный узор, но не всем и не всегда хватало сил выдержать эту ломку. Он словно изливал свои страхи на струны инструмента, молча, долбил ноту за нотой и, когда рождалась музыка, рядом не оставалась никого. Музицировать ночью вошло в привычку, и он всегда ночевал подальше от двора. Изгонял даже Эжени, но она возвращалась. Он знал, что под утро, проворочавшись в холодной постели, она прибежит к нему. С тоило только веточке хрустнуть в саду, и Эжен понимал, что его друг-медвежонок лезет в окно. И он с улыбкой помогал ей влезть в раскрытый проем — тащил за руки, потом, хохоча, хватался и поднимал юбку и, когда большая принцесса вваливалась под собственной тяжестью в комнату, он вставал над тяжело, загнанно дышащей девушкой и начинал отчитывать ее. Она притворно рыдала, смахивала редкие слезы с глаз. Маркиз складывал руки на груди и делал ей внушение. Так, мол, и так, порядочные замужние дамы не лезут по ночам к молодым мужчинам, и закон однозначен в трактовке её деяния. И как на это посмотрит Эйнар?

— Эйнару нет дела, — равнодушно отмахивалась принцесса и, не дождавшись поданной руки, поднималась, кряхтя, с пола и неслась к столу. Грызла орехи, набивала рот пышными пирожками и, отведя душу, добрела на глазах, — Ну, вот! Теперь можно и поспать. — Она сладко зевала и тащила бутылку вина и Эжена в кровать. А после они мечтали о далеком путешествии. Эжен был помешан на льдах, и когда они увидели на берегу неизвестно как заплывший в их широты айсберг, он влюбился в северное море заочно. Месяц он убегал из замка на берег и ждал. А потом уснул на берегу в холодный вечер, заколел и чуть не помер. Эйнар с Эжени долго выхаживали его в зиму, и как только он стал выходить из комнаты, принц прогнал Эжени и поставил на его плечо клеймо. Маленькое, размером с монетку, — с одной лишь буквой в центре: "Это чтобы ты знал, чью шкуру не бережешь. Если ты сбежишь, то тебя всегда найдут, Жени. Ты теперь Эжен Эхо. Мой человек".  
И он помнил. А иногда, отлавливая на себе взгляд Эжени или Эйнара, он разрывался и хотел быть с обоими. Хотел быть между ними. И тогда он уходил в себя, сочинял в душе свою маленькую сказку. Музыку.

Вот и сейчас, дисгармония и злость вспыхивали с прежней силой. Звуки стали подниматься от его пальцев, легко взлетать и тут же рассыпаться драгоценной мишурой по залу — Эжен играл свою музыку. Двери начали отворяться неожиданно. Люди прибывали, рассаживались на небольшие скамеечки, кавалеры подсаживали не успевших разместиться дам на мраморные подоконники, успевая на ходу стряхнуть с их нежных уставших ножек туфельки — так они не смогут спуститься самостоятельно, и будут терпеливо ожидать. Эжени беспомощно встала со своего кресла, и его тут же нахально умыкнул кардинал. Она была терпелива и просто ждала развязки. Просто так люди не приходили в ее зал. Воздух пропитался сотней чужих запахов и слов. Дамы разворачивали веера, наполняя треском гармонию музыки. Эжен поджал губу, свел от злости колени — бархатные штаны затрещали от напряжения, обнимая любимый инструмент. Рубаха, фривольно расстёгнутая при Эжени, смущала его, но бросить арфу, только потому, что рядом был кто-то чужой, он не хотел. Еще несколько минут он отыгрывал свою маленькую пьесу. Он продолжал ее играть в душе для одного человека, но не хотел сейчас делить свои мысли со всем светом. У него не было выбора. Оставалось попросить помощи у Эжени. Ресницы взметнулись, и насмешливый хулиганский взгляд застрял на ее родинке - это был их тайный знак. Эжени подплыла к пиано, нагнулась к открытым клавишам и, оттопырив внушительный зад, затянутый в юбку со шлейфом, заиграла. Эжен подхватил деревенскую мелодию. Публика зашевелилась, застучали отодвигаемые кресла — всем хотелось танцевать. Пальцы музыкантов отбивали нарастающий ритм, мужчины выстукивали его каблуками, а девушки хлопали до боли в ладоши. Несколько пожилых пар старались припоминать простые шкодливые движения, втягивая в игру гостей. Бряцали брошенные в кучу, шпаги и кортики, летели в сторону веера и шляпки, танцевали без туфелек, взлетая над узорчатым паркетом в сильных руках мужчин.

Эжен не смотрел на бешено бьющуюся по залу метель из платьев и взлетающих высоко юбок. Кружева, кружева, кружева... Море сотканных из роз и фиалок запахов. Пальцы раздирало от боли и напряжения. Он подстраивался под ритм, который диктовала Эжени — она, подпрыгивая на месте и виляя пушистым шлейфом, как сказочным оперением, заставляла его подчиняться.

Он закашлялся, обрывая музыку. Где-то за толпой скрылась Эжени, вернее ее платье. Принц, вломившийся в толпу, отвесил смачный поощрительный шлепок жене: хороша, королева... — и добавил несколько слов совсем не по-французски. Девушка, развернувшись от его перекошенного лица, влетела злосчастной задницей в клавиши. Танец начал увядать. Будущий король был пьян. И был зол. И причина его злости находилась рядом. Придворная шушера повеселилась и теперь пыталась расползтись по углам. Прикинуться там мирной молью. 

— Всем стоять! — голос хоть и был хриплым и негромким, но услышали все.

Так отмеривать шаги умел только Эйнар Эхо. Никто не успел заметить его приход — крупный зверь всегда подкрадывался к добыче на мягких лапах и не стеснялся навалиться на спину, чтобы впиться зубами в загривок и перегрызть самый крупный сосуд. А потом смотреть на пульсирующий фонтанчик крови. Смотреть в глаза и забирать последние силы. Он мог даже лизнуть на прощание, словно забирая последний вздох себе. Эйнар вырвал из рук Эжена арфу, настоящий концертный инструмент, весом с хорошего теленка, и отбросил в сторону. Струны взвыли от боли и расстройства, в сторону отлетели деревянные осколки - арфа впилась в пол и оставила глубокую отметину. Он остановился напротив все еще сидящего парня. Его недовольство повисло в воздухе — Эйнар раскачивался на каблуках, мерил взглядом упрямого мальца, а потом вздернул его на ноги и сунул в руки свиток:  
\- Ну-ка, почитай! — медленно обошел кругом Эжена, остановившись за спиной, через плечо ткнул пальцем в текст и развернул Эжена на себя: - Читай, нам всем очень интересно, что задумал автор этой безделушки!

— Эйнар... мои познания в латыни... ты не можешь заставлять меня, — Эйнар сдавил его плечо, пропахшими порохом пальцами, напоминая кто в этом доме хозяин, а кто забавная безделушка - избалованная и знающая свой удел.  
Эжен медленно начал декламировать:

Меня ругают все подряд:

Жена и дочь, тесть и старуха мать.

За что, спросите вы меня,

Клянет вся дружная семья?

Все потому, что я соседке подмигнул,

За юбку прихватил хорошенькую повариху у господ

И подсмотрел в дыру у бани городской за мельниковой дочкой.

Какая малость!

Еще сказала мне жена, чтобы не лазил на шелковицу в саду.

Все потому, что там купальщицы

Белье стирают по ночам. А я там рыбу лишь ужу,

Мне песни их развратные не нужны.

Бывало, пригляжу покрепче тело и белье ее уволоку

Но разве ж это дело: Меня при всем народе за волос таскать?

И по хребтине драть лозиной из пруда?

Когда бы я умел монахом жить, как досточтимый наш наследник,

То я б в семье, как он, приворожил жену и мужа.

Трудный выбор, правда?

Поэтому мой принц, как те весы со сломанным подвесом,

Склониться не желает перед ними.

Он долго и разборчиво теряет время у постели.

Народу не желает он наследника дарить.

Скажите имя той напасти королевской, 

Которая ему глаза застила, постель монарха превратила в склеп.

Я б мог помочь великому монарху,

В свою постель по очереди брать обоих

И споры-пересуды прекратить.

Льву все позволено в своем гареме.

Хозяин он, глава семьи, и если принял в покровительство тебя,

Готовься к скучной и холодной ты постели.

Наш рыцарь выбор свой отметил дважды,

Но так его и подтвердить не смог.

За что же бьют меня родные, ведь я свою позицию прилюдно подтверждаю.

Не мучаю возлюбленных холодной лаской,

Топлю печали женские в любви.

Как жизнь несправедлива к ловеласу.

Зачем я не король, льдом затянувший замок и постель?

Ему было противно себя слушать, он утирал слезы, боялся смотреть на поникшую подругу и, когда закончил, молча, вернул памфлет принцу. В зале заговорили. И кажется все вместе. Звуки то приближались к Эжену, то откатывались. Он почувствовал, как полуденное солнце изменило реальность — заволокло дрожащими миражами глаза. Слезы текли ручьем, и вытирать их было стыдно. Он продолжал стоять на месте и смотреть в глаза своему господину.

— Все вон! Уходите... — Эхо устало опустился на стул. Ровно через минуту в зале остались только трое. — Если бы я мог изменить свою жизнь... Не быть Эхо, а лишь его слабой тенью. Кого бы я ни выбрал, меня никто не поймет. Даже вы живете своими желаниями и забываете, что есть я. С этого дня все встанет на свои места. Поверьте, я сдерживался слишком много времени. Но я не каменный, — голос Эйнара смягчился и пропитался его разочарованием. Он не верил сам себе. — У меня больше нет выбора. Я не смогу править этим чертовым отродьем, если не покажу, что могу разобраться в собственной семье. Мне очень плохо. Если ты не против, Эжен, оставь нас с супругой. 

Эжен сорвался. Пнул ногой арфу - и слезы высохли. Осталась только злость на себя и свою наивность. Получить громкую фамилию означало одно - отдать всего себя, свой дом, свою любовь и терпеливо ожидать участи. 

\- Мне и правда, давно пора.

 

Адью  
В эту ночь пошел дождь. Небо захлебнулось в рыданиях, разнося по округе весть о том, что Эйнар Эхо сдался.

Когда Эжен выходил из комнат принцессы, ноги его почти не держали — у двери он прислонился к стене и помедлил. Как хотелось оглянуться! Он понимал, что увидит там счастливую подругу, нежно льнущую к Эйнару. Ожидание, сменившееся разочарованием и, пришедшим на смену этим чувствам отчаянием, смело ураганом надежды. Эхо легко дарил ее близким, но исполнение желания обычно затягивалось. Было больно и невыносимо от того, что теперь он одинок. Совсем. Любовь, которую он однажды разделил с девушкой наследника, похоронила его под собой. Не осталось сил, чтобы дойти до соседней двери и закрыть навсегда эту. Стоило в спальню, где мог быть зачат будущий король, войти супругу, — она плотно захлопывалась навсегда перед носом любого мужчины. Но ведь есть исключения, есть то, что при дворе никогда не бывало — дружба двух людей. Но не об этом сожалел маленький маркиз.

В своей комнате он затушил все свечи, и медленно, на ощупь обследовал мягкие диваны и приборы на столе, потрогал остывающую лампу, понюхал засохшую чернильницу и застыл у окна, по которому скользили прозрачные толстые струи, увлекая своим безыскусным рисунком — он по-прежнему ждал. Улыбка набегала на лицо, сменялась выражением отвращения, иногда он смеялся и начинал ловить пальцами попавший в лабиринт струй листочек или маленького жука. Потом движение за окном прекратилось — Эжен вздохнул и подождал, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте. Он начал продвигаться к кровати, ласково оглаживая смутные очертания предметов пальцами.

Тишина за окном раскололась от сильного удара — вода хлынула с новой силой, и небо разрезала паутина грозы. Комната осветилась, а руки натолкнулись на прохладные пальцы, протянутые к Эжену.

Пальцы Эжена легли в мокрые ладони:

— Эжен, это ведь ты написал? — глухой голос принца окутал его со всех сторон. Скользкие тени, в которых он едва узнавал своего опекуна и покровителя, заскользили вокруг него. Иногда грозовые блики ложились на лицо нежданного посетителя, но Эжен предпочел не узнать его. Темнота начинала пугать как в детстве. Эжена охватила паника, и он решил, что это видение. Но когда к спине прижалось мокрое тело, он рванулся к дверям. Он почти добежал, когда упрямые сильные руки развернули его на себя и придавили его плечи к дверям:

— Не бойся. Я просто пришел сделать выбор, — голос принца превратился в хриплый пьяный шепот, и теперь его трудно будет остановить. Жаркий запах пота, ночного ливня и мокрых волос опутали маркиза: его желание сбывалось, но не оставляло выбора. Он хотел этого больше жизни и теперь с упорством дикого животного рвался из силков.

Сейчас из чувств у Эжена осталось только одно — наслаждение, смешанное с угрызениями совести. Его трогали, больно сжимали плечи, пальцы принца нежно прошлись по волосам и тут же отпустили. Бесстыжая ладонь огладила бедро — это было их первое прикосновение друг к другу.

Воздух, напоенный ворвавшейся в окна грозой, напитался запахами мокрой листвы, шуршанием крупных капель, вылизывающих деревья и дом. Дом, в котором маленький маркиз прожил больше десяти лет и который стал его убежищем. Он укрылся в королевском саду от невзгод жизни; от своей неприглядной истории — заменил полуистлевшие чувства привязанностью к большому и сильному человеку. И сейчас он отдавал последний долг перед своим покровителем.

— Мечты сбываются, - когда-то шептал он, стоя на службе в церкви, еще ребенком.

— Мечты сбываются, — уверенно говорил он своим новым друзьям по играм, когда они с сомнением смотрели на его шаткое положение при дворе.

— Мечты сбываются, — упрямо твердил Эжен, когда Эйнар не нашел времени поговорить с ним после свадьбы впервые.

— Они сбываются, — писал он сейчас водой на окне. Водой или слезами? Он продолжал верить, даже когда Эйнар подхватил его под коленями и ткнулся подбородком в его макушку, как слепой котенок в поисках молока. И когда поцеловал его губами, еще пахнущими Эжени — Эжен всхлипнул, попытался оттолкнуть, но все, что он смог — это распластаться на кровати под пьяным Эйнаром.

Жаркий запах пота, густой аромат предыдущего секса, мокрых волос и несвежей одежды, путали и дурманили Эжена — его желание сбывалась, но не оставляло выбора. И тогда он впервые захотел расплатиться по долгам и отказаться от награды за все годы ожидания.

Он никогда так громко не кричал, наслаждаясь внезапной терзающей болью, унижением от осознания того, на что решился. Он орал о своем падении на весь мир, но гроза заглушила его крики, приняла каждое слово и жалобу, его признания в свою копилку секретов. Эхо сделал свой выбор:

— Я выбираю тебя, — шептал он, пытаясь душить стоны Эжена, — я выбираю тебя, - повышал он голос, пытаясь отринуть жалобы, — я выбрал сегодня тебя, - морочил голову хриплый голос, — я с тобой, Эжен, — обманывал он с каждым новым движением.

— Я выбираю тебя, — признавался Эжен, прикусывая кровящую губу Эйнара. Это именно он будет прокусывать ее упорно каждый новый раз.

Раз — и весь двор знает, что наследник у своей "сучки".

Раз — и он сменил двух партнеров за ночь. Через полгода регулярных упражнений, придворные в голос начали твердить, что это нормально.

Раз — и целый свет любуется на новый фингал под глазом у обоих. Они передрались из-за Эжени. Принц перестал делить ложе на две части и Эжени законно проиграла.

— Мы женаты так много лет... У нас нет наследника, и скоро я не смогу сдерживать слухи о нашем бесплодии. — Эйнар стоял у окна в одних бриджах и сапогах — рубашка валялась в ногах на постели Эжена.

— Она так никогда не понесет, — перевернувшись на спину, пробурчал разнеженный любовник, — ты проводишь ночи в моей постели, — голые ноги скрестились в воздухе и плюхнулись обратно в кровать — он налюбовался на синяки на бедрах и удовлетворенно засмеялся. — Хватит таскаться ко мне, — он не успел договорить, потому что принц оставил тяжелые мысли и навалился на него снова. — Сними хотя бы сапоги, Эйнар, ты трахаешь меня, как конюший в стойле. Присунул и побежал.

— Ты вечно недоволен, но я сотру эту спесь сейчас с твоего хорошенького личика, — Эйнар уже переворачивал своего любовника на живот, а тот отчаянно продолжал сопротивляться:

— Сколько можно? Твое семя ты изводишь впустую, сколько нерожденных маленьких принцев ты засунул мне в задницу, Эхо? — Эйнар уже снимал ремень, когда услышал это и расхохотался, но все же, отвесил зарвавшемуся нахалу один удар вдоль поясницы — маркиз лишь охнул и пожаловался, что кончит прямо сейчас, и тогда пиши пропало, он не подпустит его королевское высочество к себе на расстояние пушечного выстрела. — Поторопись, мой лорд. Ваша ласка еще может понадобиться другому человеку.

Пока принц прилежно трудился над ним сзади, Эжен открыл полемику по животрепещущему вопросу:

— Мой любимый, — он осекся, потому что в их отношениях с Эйнаром не могло быть любви. Эйнар соглашался на похоть, но отвергал саму возможность большего, — ... лорд, мне кажется, вам обоим, все же, стоит послушать совета кардинала и отправиться в паломничество. Если не помрете в пути, то уж точно сможете вдоволь потешить друг друга. Мне кажется, вам мой... — тут он не удержался от того, чтобы подчеркнуть свое правообладание, — ... принц, стоит быть сдержаннее.

Эйнар скрипел зубами, иногда хватал непослушного маркиза за волосы и тянул к себе его лицо, чтобы заткнуть его рот поцелуем, но это не помогало:

— Эжен, заткнись, иначе я за себя не отвечаю, — бешено вламываясь в тело своего любовника, он не мог насладиться его телом и душой в полной мере. — О чем, ты, черт возьми, думаешь? — он перевернул парня на спину и, не дожидаясь очередной отповеди, въехал в его тело с такой скоростью, что Эжен задохнулся на полуслове, выстреливая на живот и грудь принца, покрывая своими временными метками тело любимого.  
Эйнара колотило от злости и нетерпения, он закрыл ладонью рот, искаженный наслаждением. Эжен не мог принять его без боли и теперь пытался вырваться из цепких объятий — он выл под ладонью своего покровителя и плакал, проклиная свой длинный язык, но Эхо отпустил его тело, лишь получив свою долю счастья. Он тяжело дышал над лицом Эжена, который пытался сейчас вывернуться из-под него и отпихнуть.

— Мне больно, Эйнар.— Но тот с трудом приходил в себя — он заменил свою боль на чужую. И лишь получив звонкую пощечину от мальчишки, он покинул его тело, оставляя на белых простынях розовые следы.

— Что ж, если тебе надоела эта связь, давай покончим с этим, — Эйнар успокоился, натянул бриджи, собрал свое оружие, пока маленький стервец не набросился на него с его же собственным кинжалом — и такое бывало, их расставание было не первым и не последним. И покинул комнату, позвякивая шпорами.

Лежать на спине, распростертым, как портовая шлюха, ему было не привыкать, но с каждым днем принц стал навещать его все чаще. Иногда Эжен просыпался на его плече — делал вид, что недоволен, демонстративно зажимал нос и орал, чтобы любовник не смел больше являться пьяным и немытым. Эйнар лишь смеялся, щелкал его по носу и заставлял собирать разбросанную по всей спальне одежду. Он ржал над слабыми попытками маркиза вытолкать его взашей из своего флигеля без завтрака, как тайного любовника, но силенок не хватало даже чтобы сдвинуть руку Эйнара, которой он подпирал голову, а второй — отдавал указания:

— Посмотри на том шкафу. А под ним? Нет, погоди, я сейчас помогу тебе! — все заканчивалось одним, наиболее неприятным способом для многострадальной задницы Эжена. Эжен выходил из себя, начинал размахивать своей шпагой и требовать удовлетворения, в связи с подмоченной репутацией, а Эйнар не успевал разозлиться. Вскакивал голышом с кровати, и его тело красноречиво доказывало, что фехтовать они точно не станут, а вот наказать зарвавшегося засранца, Эхо, как опекун, просто был обязан.

— Мне двадцать два. В этом возрасте мужчина может завести семью и детей. О каком опекунстве вы изволите мне говорить? — Эжен тяжело дышал прямо в грудь Эйнара, который заламывал его руку вместе со шпагой за спину и прижимал наглеца к себе.

— У меня к вам, месье, самые отеческие чувства. Разве вы, голубчик, в данный момент не видите этого?

— Ооо, трудно не заметить проявления вашей искренней симпатии ко мне! Но я прошу дать мне выбор. Возможно... — тянул хитрец, - я мог бы давно выбрать себе более надежного покровителя. Более свободного и менее популярного у народа. — Синий, пока что мирный океан в глазах фаворита, покрылся коркой льда, но он готов был в любую минуту выплеснуться на берег, из-под прикрывших его ресниц. Эжен азартно улыбался своему возлюбленному и ждал ответного хода. Эйнар, почувствовав удовольствие от игры, больно надавил на сжатые кулаки парня, и вырвал у него шпагу:  
— Не будет этого! Запомни, Эжен, ты только мой, и я устал говорить тебе, что пока я не подыщу тебе подходящую партию или...

— Или я выведу вас, мой принц, настолько, что вы захотите избавиться от меня? — Эжен вздрагивал от нетерпения и желания: "Скорее бы Эйнар прекратил эти игры и, наконец, нагнул меня на любом столе или у стены, ох!" — он непритворно вздохнул в голос, и для Эйнара это было сигналом: он рассмеялся и подхватил Эжена на руки. Все-таки Эхо очень отзывчивый человек!

— Как же ты легко заводишься, мой ... мой ... мой, — нашептывал он парню, вздергивая его у зеркала. Эйнар не сводил тогда глаз с Эжена, просил потерпеть свой гнусный характер и двойственность, но, кажется, Эжен его совсем не слышал. Тогда, покидая маркиза, Эйнар накрывал расслабленного любовника одеялом и гладил темные, как смола волосы — он так любил целовать их еще в детстве Эжена, иногда позволяя себе и, правда, отеческие ласки. Эжен засыпал под его простыми ласками, а принц отправлялся умываться и вершить свои государственные дела.

А Эжен продолжал думать и мечтать. Рисуя в воздухе рукой прощальный поцелуй, он точно знал, что Эхо вернется. Он улыбался и верил в то, что для принца нет альтернативы. С каждым днем ему все страшнее было выходить из домика в саду. Он трясся от одной мысли, что Эжени вернется и застанет его тут, но закон этой странной северной страны уважал лишь права супруга. Эйнар запретил Эжени появляться во флигеле — будущая королева всегда вне подозрения. Старые проделки забылись, но червь сомнения грыз не только Эйнара, но и двор. Никто не смел шептать за спиной у Эжени, говорить, что ее связывает с малышом маркизом нечто большее, чем юношеские проказы. Она скучала, слала ему угощения и подарки. Потом в ход пошли письма. Эжен метался с каждой ее записочкой в руках, припечатывал ее к груди жестокосердного любовника и молил о встрече с подругой:

— Что изменилось?! Разве найдется хоть кто-то, кто поверит, что Эжени и я можем переспать. Это глупость. Я люблю ее больше жизни! Люблю, как девушку, которая покорила тебя. Только с такой я и могу быть близок.

— Видишь ли, Эжен, это я не доверяю ей. Понятия о чести и верности вколочены в меня с детства самым строгим учителем. Потому что жизнь учит меня, что нельзя никому доверять, и я не хочу, чтобы принцесса понесла от.. — Эйнар попытался отвести взгляд от лица и рук Эжена, уйти от темы.

— Ну, договаривай! От шута горохового? Так? Да если бы я даже мог переспать с женщиной, Эжени бы меня прибила одним взглядом. Я пробовал. Не дает! — Эжен самодовольно уставился на принца. Правая бровь на лице Эйнара взмыла вверх.

— Ты развеселил меня, котеночек. Мой ответ — нет. Ей я скажу то же самое. И не думай об этом больше. Пойдем лучше в кроватку. Больше она тебя не побеспокоит. Эжени и моя мать отправляются в паломничество. Надеюсь, что смогу нагнать их на обратном пути.

Эжен не стал дослушивать опекуна. Он заметался по комнатам, собирая в саквояжи барахло.

— Если ты собрался отправиться с Эжени, то подумай о том, что все свои вещи тебе придется тащить на собственном горбу. Кроме того, на дворе весна, и знойное солнце может запросто сжечь твою нежную кожу. — У Эжена даже челюсти свело от злости. Он сжал кулаки и направился к развалившемуся на перине Эйнару.

— И, кстати, — уточнил циничный правитель, — тебе придется передвигаться не только пешком, но и в одной простой рубахе на голое тело. Помнишь, кардинал говорил... власяница... — почесал затылок принц, и его красивые светлые локоны упали тяжелой гривой на подушку. Он хохотал, высмеивая бедного, смутившегося от неожиданного препятствия, мальчишку. К этому маленький маркиз не был готов абсолютно. Он мог терпеть плохую еду, насмешки и обиды от любимого, от чужих; он выдержал расставание с подругой, но принять на себя обязательство носить колючую солдатскую рубашку из грубой шерсти он не мог. Эжен расплакался, и злоязычный любовник обнял его со спины и пообещал, что сам, лично, испросит у кардинала разрешение о снисхождении.

"Уговорю, — думал принц, — старый олух давно мечтает призвать к ответу развратника, соблазнившего принца. А впрочем, - подумал Эйнар, — можно просто изготовить для Эжена похожее платье, но не из шерсти, а например льна. Нужно чтобы рядом с принцессой был друг!"

— Я так рад, что ты понимаешь, что мы с ней нужны друг другу, и я не могу отпустить ее просто так, без привычной еды и ...

— Если я узнаю, что в пути ты собьешь ее с пути истинного, я сам спущу с тебя шкуру, Эжен. Мне нужен наследник, ведь ты не сможешь родить мне маленького Эхо. А ей нужно только постараться.

— Ты никого не любишь, мой дорогой лорд. Но это даже к лучшему. Когда-нибудь я смогу разлюбить тебя, и неизвестно кому из нас будет больнее. Обещаю тебе, что в пути присмотрю за нашей принцессой, и буду молить Богов о сыне для тебя и королевства. Когда отбываем? Несите робу вашему слуге, и теперь мне дозволено видеться с подругой?

 

Три желания  
О том, как не надо отправляться в путешествие.

Донесение за № 2, написанное офицером эскорта Дю Маром сразу после благополучного отбытия.

 

Первое, гонец случайно перепутал с менее важной бумажкой.

Несмотря на тяжелые погодные условия, а так же нежелание путешествующих оказывать содействие службе присмотра с неограниченными полномочиями, паломники организованно покинули поместье на третьи сутки.

Находящимся под неусыпным моим контролем — принцессе, в дальнейшем именуемой Э., и месье Эжену, так же получившему код секретности Э., — были зачитаны перед отбытием правила. О чем имеется отдельный документ, скрепленный печатью и, к сожалению, утерянный, в силу форс-мажорных обстоятельств.

Э. и Э. долго шли, молча, и лишь по прошествии получаса вступили в разговор. Содержание беседы носит характер государственной тайны и не может быть воспроизведено на бумаге.

 

— Что за... ? И это называется новости? В "Желтом попугае" написано и то более подробно! И мне интересно, где обучался шифрованию этот Дю Мар? Меня он тоже обозвал бы "Э"?

— Ваше Величество, если Вы переживаете о содержании первого донесения, то я заставлю гонца вернуться в то место, где он его ... использовал. Но он божился, что прочел его и выучил наизусть перед тем как... Ну, вы понимаете? Здесь дамы, и я не отважусь произнести это вслух. — И добавил потише: Дабл Э. Они именуют Вас в доносах, именно так.

— Боюсь, что в том донесении нет ничего существенного... — Эйнар перевернул пергамент и выбросил его в камин. — И что же было дальше? — он обратился к советнику, а сам протянул руки к огню и залюбовался шипением медленно умирающей сосны — она шипела и брызгала осколками смолы, но грела получше угля. Кроме того, Эйнар считал ее своим деревом и иногда приходил к единственной сосне в саду — она росла как раз у французских окон флигеля Эжена. Как видно, будущему королю приходилось думать часто и помногу. — Где они сейчас? — Эйнар вспоминал свою парочку часто. Он откровенно скучал. Таскался по балам соседей и не торопился нагонять паломников. Он дал им время насладиться свободой. Увесистая пачка донесений росла день ото дня. Месяц. Прошел ровно месяц, прежде чем он решился посмотреть, чем же заняты его любимые люди. — С таким успехом он мог бы присылать мне пустые конверты. - Он помнил день их отъезда не хуже этого болвана.

Эжени тогда измаялась, стоя на коленях в храме. Немного легче становилось, когда все падали лицом в пол. Девушка переводила дух и могла исподтишка подмигнуть Эжену. Служба затягивалась. Его Преосвященство вошел в раж и бормотал молитвы битые три часа. Маркиз отвечал на ее шутки однозначно серьезным взглядом, но и его утомили монотонность и неоригинальность кардинала, который взял с них клятву беречь свою душу в пути от соблазнов и не становиться источником желания для другого человека.

— Если нападет саранча на ваши головы, вы прикроете их шляпами. Если чужие языки будут сплетать комплименты, превозносить ваш ум и красоту... — кардинал запнулся, подумал что такое вряд ли возможно и продолжил канючить, — и если станут развращать ваш ум и тело непотребными рассказами, — отрежьте их. Не верьте похвале друга и опасайтесь ласковых речей врагов, — Кардинал понял, что хватил лишку, прислушался к удивленному покашливанию за спиной — уж больно жестоко! — и невозмутимо продолжил: - Эжени, я знаю твои слабости, но твои грехи я простил. Теперь и ты прости себя. Эжен, ты хороший мальчик и я знаю о тебе все. Пусть и Боги вспомнят о тебе! Твой покровитель заботился о тебе. Теперь твой черед помолиться о нем, отдать свою удачу — королевству нужен наследник.

Эжен расплатился за это попечение своей любовью. И теперь просил вернуть ему покой, не потревожив Эйнара, потому что незаменимых — нет. Понимание, что Эхо утешится и забудет, обижало, но дарило надеждой. Он смотрел невидящими глазами перед собой и боялся, что не сможет. Как отказаться от того, кто по праву твой человек? Так он размышлял, похрустывая пальцами и кусая губы: пусть Эйнар сам покинет его. Так будет справедливо. Он нашел выход. Эйнар откажется и даст ему свободу. Эжен не верил в это. Но желал всем сердцем.

Он получил от Эхо все — фамилию, дом и даже любовь. Пришел черед вернуться домой. Эжен чуть не вскочил с колен, потому что хотелось бежать на край света. А можно поступить иначе — у него есть дом. И он сможет вернуться в него.

Если бы Эжен знал, сколько человек мечтают прочесть его мысли! Божества запутались и с удивлением взирали на эту троицу. Их мысли переплетались в такую хитрую сеть, которую нельзя распутать, не навредив. А разве могут боги вредить королевской семье? Стыдно, но решение так и не было принято. Поэтому такая длинная и бессмысленная речь, поэтому они переложили тяжесть на плечи Эйнара. И Жени. И, конечно, Эжена.

"Зачем Эйнару дети? У него есть Эжен!" — так думала Жени.

Девушка рассматривала Эжена со стороны. Мысли её были далеки от духовной жизни. Невысокий, юркий парень, легкий как перышко в танцах, и срывающийся в пропасть своей меланхолии наедине с музыкой и книгами, захватил сердце ее мужа. Она скользнула пальцами по оголенным лодыжкам Эжена, соблазнительно торчавшим из-под подола робы — когда только успел загореть? Ей захотелось подслушать его просьбы к богам. О чем мечтает мальчик? Когда она узнала о его желании составить ей компанию в этом путешествии, то подумала — откажет. Они не виделись несколько месяцев. Эжен оставил свет полностью и больше не появлялся во дворце, но всем и каждому было известно, что он занял прочное место в сердце и постели принца.

Коленки затекли, нещадно ныла спина... И еще отчаянно хотелось есть. Мутные образы просачивались сквозь псалмы и ложились на сердце сладкими воспоминаниями. Под подушкой у Эжени спрятались несколько коробок конфет, присланные с извинениями за очередную ночь без любви — Эхо извинялся, но не изменялся. Он делал все что хотел. Вот и сейчас, он стоял за спиной у Эжени, иногда протягивая ей стакан чистой воды. "Тело должно очиститься, — вещал старикан с кафедры, — освободить место для мыслей без греха". После того как речь первосвященника стала затягиваться, несмотря на намеки принца на приближение вечернего совета, Эйнар опустился на колени рядом с Эжени и гладил ее по плечам и пояснице, успокаивал, но все же не решался остановить церемонию. Он держал ее за руку и обещал ночью исполнить супружеский долг, на что Эжени заметила: "Мне уже не хочется. Я не смогу задрать ноги тебе на плечи Эйнар. Я уже сейчас думаю, как мне повезло редко видеть Вас в своей опочивальне. Не утруждайте себя напоследок, Эйнар."

А Эйнар думал: "Меня хватит, меня хватит на двоих".

Принц мягко и понимающе улыбался Эжени: он тайно заменил платья супруги и Эжена на мягкое льняное, и теперь любовался на обоих. Эжени в простом крестьянском наряде, с покрытой головой и все еще улыбающаяся ему в ответ, была мила. Он аккуратно поправил темный локон, выбившийся на волю и поймал на своей руке осторожный взгляд Эжена. Не ревнивый. Мутный от слез. И рука дрогнула — Эйнар не понимал Эжена. Не верил в его любовь и привязанность. Старался объяснить свое влечение испорченностью, а иногда отцовскими чувствами — он помнил об обязанностях опекуна постоянно. Болел ли Эжен или был здоров; плохо ли усвоил урок с учителем — Эйнар был неумолимым воспитателем и иногда сидел допоздна, поясняя трудную задачку. А Эжен мечтательно подставлял затылок под шлепки, к которым привык с учителем. Эйнар же был терпелив и учтив с учеником. Иногда переносил повторное объяснение на следующий день и приступал к практическим занятиям: "Что может быть важнее стереометрии! — возмущенно говорил принц, стягивая с Эжена чулки и, развешивая их на перекладинах палантина. Он метался между столбов кроватного полога, объясняя любимому ученику, как луч солнца проникает сквозь окно и, разбиваясь о препятствия, отражается и совершает обратный путь в пустоту. Эжен кивал понимающе, даже бормотал иногда фразы к месту и не очень, и подставлял Эйнару спину для ласк. Так он обычно и засыпал во время очередного педагогического подвига Эйнара.

— Тебя бы я в университете не встретил, прохвост, — с сожалением раздвигая ноги засыпающего парня, бормотал принц. А иногда гладил волосы и уходил. — Но тогда и я бы не стал там учиться. Зачем?

"Чтобы повстречать там Эжени, " — противоречили глаза Эжена.

Эжен молился горячо. Он отмаливал себе прощение за то, что оказался на пути у Эйнара и Жени. Он любил обоих, и выбор стал невозможен для него. Он молил об освобождении от этой страсти у Эйнара, и о дружбе с Эжени — о прежней дружбе. Капюшон свалился с его головы, когда он в очередной раз поднял глаза к звездному небу на потолке. Стрелки часов, сложенные из двух лун, сомкнулись у них над головой — и речь священнослужителя прервалась убийственным боем. Люди вскакивали с колен и бросались вон из храма, оглашая вечернюю тишину грохотом сотен шагов. Эйнар прижимал к себе Эжени — они так и застыли посередине зала на коленях, а Эжен боялся оторвать глаза от звезд, заискрившихся на своде храма — теперь он точно знал свою участь.

— Теперь я нагоню вас, — он устало улыбнулся Эйнару. Часы молчали давно и, по преданию, начинали отсчитывать минуты уходящей жизни, предрекая гибель просящему или исполнение заветных желаний. Боги делали свой выбор.

А земной человек, наделенный только желанием обладать чужим телом и душой, противопоставил им свою силу. Он пока не готов отдать никого. Эжен и Эжени нужны ему оба. Когда поднимали с ног ничего не понимающую Эжени, Эйнар прихватил ладонь маркиза и продолжал удерживать ее до тех пор, пока они не покинули храм. Эжени радовалась солнцу, временной свободе, и почему-то решила, что путешествие отвлечет ее от грустных мыслей. Ведь Эжен почти родич — он скрасит эти дни. Их мысли совпадали, и Эжен обнял подругу за пояс, поднырнув под ее руку:

— Давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым! Мы повеселимся на славу! А Эйнар пусть грустит во дворце. — Маркиз повеселел на глазах, словно решил хитроумную задачу, с которой провозился полжизни. А ведь так и было! Но кто позволит малышу уйти просто так?

— Ты просил о смерти, щенок. Кто позволил тебе мечтать об избавлении? — вечером Эйнар шептал на ухо маркизу злые слова и брал его в очередной раз. Когда Эжен отказал ему и не открыл дверь, Эйнар выбил окна и забрался в спальню. — Отмолишь свои грехи и вернешься. Эжени понесет. Ты ведь помнишь — два желания. Он исполнит два. С чего ты взял, что он услышал тебя?

— Но ведь ты не просил ни о чем? — Отпирался маленький маркиз. — Не тебе решать мою судьбу! — Он упирался ладонями в грудь Эхо и пытался свести колени, но ...

— Платье незаменимая вещь, маркиз. Я подумываю о том, как наказать вас. Навсегда.

В ту ночь он посетил Эжени уже под утро, и, ссылаясь на затянувшийся Совет, обнял ее на прощание и уснул. Процессия из двух паломников и небольшого отряда отправлялась в далекий путь — от Эйнара Эхо, но только он об этом не узнал, потому что сладко спал до полудня. К обеду принц думал, что его отпустило, а к вечеру в голове уже крутился план, в котором он вернет обоих в дом немедля — супруг он или не супруг? И что-то подсказывало ему, что это не так. Его удержала гордыня и необходимость показать отцу, что он хозяин в своей семье. Доказать двору свою состоятельность как мужа. Ему нужен был ребенок от Эжени, и он приготовился заплатить за это свою цену.

— Боюсь, что в том донесении нет ничего существенного... — Эйнар перевернул пергамент и выбросил его в камин. — И что же было дальше? — он обратился к советнику, а сам протянул руки к огню и залюбовался шипением медленно умирающей сосны — она шипела и брызгала осколками смолы, но грела получше угля. Кроме того, Эйнар считал ее своим деревом и иногда приходил к единственной сосне в саду — она росла как раз у французских окон флигеля Эжена. Как видно, будущему королю, приходилось думать часто и помногу. — Где они сейчас? — Эйнар вспоминал свою парочку часто. Он откровенно скучал. Таскался по балам соседей и не торопился нагонять паломников. Он дал им время насладиться свободой. Увесистая пачка донесений росла день ото дня. Месяц. Прошел ровно месяц, прежде чем он решился посмотреть чем же заняты его любимые люди. — С таким успехом, он мог бы присылать мне пустые конверты.

— Маркиз и принцесса изволили почивать прошлой ночью в поле. — Эйнар удивленно посмотрел на советника. — Вернее в стоге сена. Эта ночь не первая, когда они спят на сене. Все здоровы и принцесса очень сдала. Вечером Эжен приводит ее бедные ноги в порядок. Он беспокоится о ней и сам стирал в ручье ее платье, когда Эжени вымазала его в сливках...

— Так значит...

— Это было всего один раз. Кардинал лично велел ей напиться сливок, потому что таких она вряд ли когда-нибудь попробует в ближайшее время. Словом, это была воспитательная акция, и Эжени держится. Она сносила три пары сандалий. Оба платья и платок пришли в негодность еще на прошлой неделе, и их пришлось заменить на нечто более демократичное. Эжени путешествует в костюме гренадера. Поминает чертову моду на всех привалах и сожалеет, что дамам не позволено ходить так всегда. И ляжки целы и каждый может оценить изъяны будущих жен.

— Пока это путешествие не превратилось в фарс, необходимо нагнать их отряд. А что Эжен? — Эйнар не стал изображать ложное равнодушие.

— Месье Эжен премного благодарен принцу за это путешествие. Он никогда не путешествовал дальше дворца и к тому же, он наедине с Эжени. Им хорошо вдвоем. По слухам, они стали также близки, — приблизившись вплотную к принцу, зашептал советник по щепетильным делам. — Не подумайте плохо, но Эжени вошла в свою лучшую пору. Если наследник не поторопится, то детей можно не ждать больше никогда. Неизвестно, насколько ее хватит и когда она вновь сорвется. Впрочем, сына может родить любая наложница. Вам стоит только намекнуть, мой принц.

— Я хочу наследника только от тех, с кем сплю по любви. Продолжайте, Дюшен. И что же? Они посетили святые места? Скольким монастырям они оказали помощь? Какими суммами исчисляется вымолить у Богов, нашего общего ребенка?

— Боюсь, что я не располагаю информацией о подобных делах, — советник начал рыться в донесениях и вытащил всего одно: - Вот, кажется, они все-таки посетили одно местечко. Правда пользуется оно дурной славой.

Из донесения офицера гвардии охранного полка.

С прискорбием сообщаю, что господин полковник занемог в пути, на почве несварения и остался ждать наш кортеж до того момента, как мы повернем вспять.

 

— Побегут они что ли? Вояки... — Эйнар с нетерпением пробегал глазами письмо и искал подтверждения своих подозрений.

Объекты Э. в количестве двух особей, изволили посетить табор и неоднократно заходили к гадалке. Г-жа Э. целых три раза со смехом вышла из палатки и спрятала некий мистический артефакт в лиф.

Месье Э. побывал там раз пять, не меньше, точнее не смогу сказать, потому что, оказавшись бессменным надзирающим, позорно вырубился. Э. закрывал лицо платком и, кажется, был сильно расстроен.

Кардинал был у гадалки дважды, орал непристойные песни на манер ромале и презентовал перстень барыне за танец. Перстень пришлось изъять как собственность Короны и заменить менее ценным из коллекции святой церкви.

На следующий день, я застал месье Э. на коленях под дубом. Он горько плакал. Видимо, окончательно истер ноги в дороге, и я испросил разрешения у его Святейшества посадить Э. на круп своей лошади. Э. и Э. больше не разговаривали до самого трактира.

 

— Что, черт возьми, там происходит? Этот шабаш пора закончить. — Эйнара обрадовало лишь то, что толковый офицер присмотрел за его главным сокровищем: "Может и правда устал в дороге?" — Гадалку допросить и притащить во дворец. Что она наговорила им? А монастырь? Неужели в плане их путешествия нет монастыря?

— Был один, но теперь его разогнали.

— Это еще почему? — Эйнар уже ничему не удивлялся.

— Именно там с кардиналом и приключилась беда. Он встретил там товарища по семинарии и понеслось...

— Куда?

— Сперва они квасили в общей столовой. Потом переехали в подвал. А там ночью передрогли во сне, и его святейшество простудил мочевой пузырь. До сих пор, по слухам, бегает раз двадцать на день до ветру. В общем, монастырь расформировали, до полной перепланировки и утепления палат. А так как деньги при кардинале все истощились, то монастырь просто заперли на замок. Но не извольте беспокоиться, мы оставили там сторожа из эскорта. И смею добавить, гадалку мы допросили немедля, как только получили донесение. Принцесса получила в дар бутылочку со снотворным. Необычным зельем. Вероятнее, попросту ядом. Ночью он был изъят у Мадам и отправлен на исследование, но доподлинно известно, что часть жидкости бесследно пропало. Не извольте беспокоиться — все живы!

Из донесения Дю Мара. Последнего.

Лунная дорожка просочилась сквозь густые заросли прибрежных ив и опустилась на воду пруда. Лишь журчание воды на плотине в устье ручья нарушали покой паломников, резвившихся у береговых зарослей камыша. Вода помогала смыть усталость и дорожную пыль с путников, одаривая их свежими силами. Э. и Э. вошли в воду в старых платьях, и я залюбовался их силуэтами на фоне полной луны. Как видно из разговора господ, они давно и близко знакомы. Оба скинули надоевшие за день платья и поплыли. Темные волосы, как морские змеи струились по спинам — завораживающее зрелище...

— Дю Мару надо поэмы писать. Когда он уходит в отставку?

— Он молод и пишет стихи, правда, безуспешно. Участвовал в нескольких конкурсах, и по заграницам мотался во время отпуска. О чем и грамота имеется. Наград не снискал, но у дам его стишки пользуются успехом. Вот, из последнего, — и советник принял позу для декламации, но стушевался под недоуменным взглядом принца, закашлялся и продолжил, — Дю Мар хороший офицер. Думаю, вы останетесь довольны им. Если бы не его шпага, и хроническая поэтически-запойная бессонница, боюсь, наши путешественники давно бы покинули этот бренный мир.

— Но в отчетах нет сведений на эту тему!

— Наш Дю Мар, считает невозможным беспокоить вас по пустякам. Эжен просил принцессу о милости, и она взяла на себя грех. Он выпил то лекарство.

Донесение капрала Кунца Дитриха по начальству.

Петух как проорал, тогда только господа и изволили угомониться. Дама, поведения вовсе не дворянского, блевала на пороге. Мальчик, при ней состоявший, держал ее сзади за подол, дабы та не свалилась в лужу, в которой заночевал боров. Свинья долготерплючая попалась, и всю ночь лежала тихо, а под утро развизжалась и понеслась по деревне, перебудив всех крестьян раньше солнца. Мальчишка, по указанию барыни, пытался борова изловить и гонялся за ним, пока сам не притомился, и не уснул под тыном у Церкви, а кардинал напился до видений и при помощи местного святоши изгонял дьявола из спящего паломника. Безуспешно! А когда явилась мадам, то ругала весь свет скверными словами, пнула пацана в бок, и легла рядом. От храпа, производимого этими пьяницами, и громких воплей кардинала, у девки Александры случилась падучая. Видно, бесы потихоньку из паломников повыбирались и стали искать пристанища. Прошу главу ратушного совета, выделить средства для изгнания дьявола из девки, местного священника и борова. Всего, на это мероприятие необходимо не менее двенадцати серебряных монет, пеньковой веревки три метра и штоф вина белого, потому что наш экзорцист нынче тоже в запое находится.

Господа паломники проспались и в добром здравии отправились по намеченному маршруту. Дай им Боги легкого пути и будем рады, если они посетят нас на обратном пути. Городок у нас тихий и событиями небогат.

Лишь последнее донесение было прочитано более внимательно в покоях Короля. Остальные Эхо-старший пожег в тот вечер в печи, чтобы не беспокоить своего сына лишними сведениями. До Эйнара долетели лишь отрывки рассказов об этом путешествии. И даже этого было достаточно, чтобы Его Высочество ни свет ни заря выскочил на дорогу вместе со своим отрядом. Не укладывалось в голове, почему его единственный сын залип на эту парочку разгильдяев, почему церемонится с ними даже, когда их обоих пора выпороть на заднем дворе, почему готов пожертвовать репутацией семьи ради них? Принцесса станет членом семь лишь с рождением ребенка, а вот Эжен носит двойную фамилию, ему она досталась по праву любви и желанию сына, вопреки всем законам. Эйнар, избалованный свободой, должен найти выход. Ему отвели на размышления еще год. Год свободы, безответственности и потрясений — налюбиться на всю жизнь, а дальше, как решат Боги. А вот с ними королевская семья всегда находила общий язык.

 

Разменная монета  
Всякое желание есть зачаток новой скорби.  
Вольтер

 

Эжен улыбнулся во сне. Открыто, навстречу новому солнцу, но глаза продолжал жмурить, как сытый кот - потягивался и скручивался вновь уютной колбаской. 

Девушка хорошо изучила своего друга и знала, что у нее есть еще несколько минут "на помечтать". С каждым утром он прижимался к ней во сне все плотнее, как в старые времена, без стеснения и ложного стыда, без оглядки на досужие разговоры. Еще мгновение он разрешил себе поспать: обхватил плечи Эжени, прижался и придавил своей головой мягкое плечо. 

"Ребенок!" — думала она. Накрыла его волосы крупной красивой ладонью и замерла в ожидании утреннего чуда пробуждения Эжена — он красиво просыпался: долго прятался от наглого солнышка — то приоткроет, то обратно захлопнет веки. Поласкает "подушку" и - не дожидаясь ее хохота от щекотки и законного наказания - вскочит на ноги и побежит умываться. "Ребенок!" — отшучивалась Эжени от недовольных взглядов кардинала, возмущенно округлявшему глаза на их игры.

Сколько разговоров разных перетёрто. У Жени голова кругом идет от желаний. С каждым днем она все больше скучает по мужу. Она вольна решать сама свою судьбу и может вернуться в замок. Таков был договор с мужем. Но растет уверенность в себе, вернее, она возвращается к принцессе. Мальчик — ее любимый, вернее любимый ребенок их семьи - отступился, дал ей карт-бланш на эту игру. Вот сейчас Эжен дрыхнет на ее плече — он доверяет ей свою жизнь, и это уже... не взаимно. Потому что она может в любой момент перерезать ему горло — так как учил ее муж и отец. Женщина должна уметь защищаться. А Эжен сейчас и сам не хочет ничего, кроме того, чтобы его вернули домой. Ему никто не нужен. Он готов отпустить Эйнара и Эжени. Вычеркнуть обоих. Так думала Эжени сегодня утром.

Но в груди засосало нежданной болью: он ей нужен не меньше Эйнара. Заполошно вспоминая слова гадалки, она схватила руку Эжена — легче перышка — и рассматривала его ногти: и правда посинели. Она поила его ядом только три дня. Этого было мало. Каждый день по капле вливать в его питье, чтобы не вызвать подозрений; чтобы смерть задолго до ухода Эжена наложила серые тени под глаза — пусть думают, что ему не хватает сна; распушила густые темные пряди и рассыпала на них сизый пепел старения — пусть говорят, что малыш истаскался до срока; изуродовала пальцы: он болен так долго! Пусть думают, что угодно. Их желания совпали в тот миг. Эжен уступал Эйнара и его любовь — потому что принц никогда не скажет вслух этих слов, а может и не любит. Какая цена у любви будущего короля? Этого никто не узнает. Он с легкостью сдаст свои позиции, а Эжени лишь надо не пропускать ни дня, вливать коварное питье, которое убьёт его со временем. А она отступает, медлит, и он знает об этом. Прощает и не сердится. Она сделает это, когда аргументы будут очень серьезными, когда на кон встанет нечто большее, чем любовь. Что же это будет? 

Все именно так, как говорила цыганка. Позвякивая медными браслетами, она плела какие-то сказки о жизни Эжена, но разве это интересно женщине, которая любит и готова на все лишь бы вернуть свое по праву. Старуха напомнила о чем-то забытом, безвозвратно-оставленном. Но и это неинтересно Эжени. Все забыто и даже сам маркиз не желает помнить. Воспоминания начисто подтерты подарками, весельем придворных шалопаев и, конечно, любовью, которая вытеснила старые привязанности Эжена. Все думают, что он забыл прошлое. Никто не спрашивает, а зачем это Эжени? Как простая рыбачка, она мечтает только об одном — Эйнар должен дать ей ребенка. Должен вернуть чувство горечи и сладкого наслаждения, когда он рядом, когда смотрит холодно, но обещает небеса. За это стоит побороться! 

В жизни Эжена проснулись желания — новые мечты. Он хочет путешествовать, видеть мир, который сейчас сузился до ожидания любовника, до его наглых ласк, которых он всегда ждет, и от которых теперь мечтает избавиться любой ценой. Ему нужна свобода. И он так запутался, что готов умереть. Потому что жизни без Эйнара Эхо никогда не будет. Так думает он сегодня утром.

Он просто складывает маленькие осколочки в мозаику, которую хранит глубоко под пыльными перинами на чердаке. Обычно он не заходит туда подолгу. Их как будто нет в его жизни. Почему именно сейчас? Стоило Эжену выбраться за стены замка, и весь хлам вылез из щелей. Эжен перебирал в голове обрывки фраз, долетавших до него как эхо, и думал о возвращении. Он мечтал проснуться и забыть. Всех, кто стал смыслом его жизни. Упрямец твердил, что выживет один и без всяких глупостей. А любовь к мужчине? Грешно и глупо. Что смогут они дать друг другу? Он не хотел слышать ответ. "Много, ох, как много!" — Он понимал это: мечтал о рыбалке у горного ручья, о купании голышом в море, о том, как ловко Эйнар управляется с арбалетом: — "И меня научит!" — Он мечтал и просыпался, незаметно отказываясь от своих мыслей: "Нет, не научит".

А Эжени все о своем канючит, просит Богов о милости. О счастье для себя. Кто ж его поймет, в чем оно, это счастье? Просят люди так много! Даже Боги не управляются с ними. Меняют любовь на деньги и власть. Справедливо? Её просьба такая незначительная и просто-выполнимая! Неужели откажут? 

В живот словно нож пихнули — ни дышать, ни думать она больше не смогла. Хлопала по спине Эжена рукой, пыталась разбудить окончательно. А когда он вскочил, она попыталась встать с колен, но не смогла. Живот потянуло, а потом словно разорвало осколками боли. Эжени потеряла сознание.

— Дурочка моя, все твои чертовы диеты! Ты мне нужна любая. Эжени, просыпайся! — кричал парень и колотил её кулаками по плечам. Потом затих и влепил ей пощечину. Щека у девушки порозовела, налилась кипятком и носик задышал. Он радостно целовал ее лицо, с обеих сторон захватив его ладонями: — Дура! Я сам буду заниматься твоим питанием.

А девушка улыбалась, целовала ему руки и шептала какие-то глупости себе под нос, но видно кого-то благодарила. Только вот за что? Вопрос.

— Мы возвращаемся Эжен, я не хочу больше колесить по дорогам. У меня есть семья — Эйнар и ты! Вы же не бросите меня? — Под недоуменным взглядом недавнего собутыльника, Эжени попыталась встать с колен: — Ну что ж ты смотришь, разгильдяй? Мы скоро заживем по старому, дружочек, вернем все по местам. Если господину Эхо противно будет наше развеселое общество, то нам на это наплевать. У нас теперь все будет как прежде — он больше не посмеет мне перечить, Эжен! Я вернусь в дом принцессой, а не уродливым династическим препятствием.

— Эжени, почему ты так говоришь? Эйнар всегда уважал твое мнение, а то, что не отпустил, не развелся... Так значит любит!

— Милый мой дурачок, это все шутка. Банальная игра в любовь и доверие. Дружба, я бы так определила род отношений между нашими вселенными. Каждый на своей орбите. Вот пусть так и будет! А я, — помедлила принцесса, — я стану королевой, обещаю тебе, Эжен. Если бы ты знал, что сделал для меня. И ты, ты тоже станешь свободным от него. Если захочешь. — Мысли Эжени были очень высоко, именно высоко, а сама она быстро семенила по дороге в обратном направлении. И даже забыла про завтрак!

Эжен не понял ни слова из ее монолога и лишь отметил про себя: приболела к осени, бывает. Тяжелый сезон, бессистемное голодание и перепой. Хоть бы "белочку" не словила! Эйнар меня прибьет. Да нет, видимо, — рассуждал он здраво, — мания величия.

Кардинал развел руками, эскорт, поразмыслив, двинулся вслед за будущей королевой, а Эжен с Дю Маром лишь покрутили у виска. Офицер придумал небольшую песенку, и ее подхватили на дороге солдаты. Эжени любовалась лесом, кружилась иногда от счастья, разглядывая высоко взлетающих ласточек и стрижей: 

— Вот так бы и мне, и мне, — просила она, напрочь забывая, что все желания переплетены в тесные силки: одно надежно держит другие. Суеверной она не была и мечтала об одном — поскорее добраться до перины и запереть свою дверь навсегда от мужчин, теперь они ей не нужны, больше ей не нужно вымаливать их внимание. И пусть люди рассудят ее с Эйнаром. Как было легко на душе! Старый пожелтевший лес заканчивался, и Эжени вылетела на берег моря. Она неслась к воде, сбрасывая бесстыдно с себя мужские тряпки и сапоги, волосы больше не прикрывал платок, и они свободно струились по спине. Она была прекрасна, в одной рубашке, слегка прикрывавшей постройневшие бедра. Эжен наблюдал за ней с сопки и кажется начал понимать. "Так даже лучше", — решил он для себя и вытянул острый длинный листочек из песка.

Дю Мар спешно разворачивал лагерь за сопками, но все-таки решился предупредить Эжена о прибытии принца: 

— У вас осталось не более двух часов, мой друг. Не потеряйте это время. Беременность так красит женщину.

Мечтатели и поэты всегда видят больше простых смертных. 

Эжен рассматривал полуденное светило, которое насмехалось над ним, разрезая растопыренную ему навстречу ладонь и заглядывая в его сердце. Оно твердило: — Глупый-глупый мальчик! Ты так и не понял, зачем тебя взяли в путешествие? Твой долг выполнен. Беги!

Он задохнулся криком. Рядом с ним тело Эжени поменялось — мягкие округлые бедра больше не тряслись при каждом движении — они двигались упруго и влекли к себе, как тогда. Он накрыл лицо ладонями, чтобы не видеть ее сейчас, чтобы не ударить за сытую насмешку на лице. Его использовали. Поговорить напоследок? Разобраться и суметь простить женщину, укравшую Эйнара и не только.

Но они больше не сказали и слова с Эжени. Море сделало из ленивой самки кита никогда не спящую акулу. Она лишь потрепала по голове Эжена и отвесила ему мимолетный поцелуй, который соскользнул с его волос вместе с ее губами — тоже последний. Благодарно принимая огромную простыню, Жени обернулась к солнцу напоследок и пошла спать в палатку. Он больше не войдет к ней. Не потревожит.

Эжени разоспалась под полуденным солнцем и пробудилась лишь под восхищенным взглядом Эхо. Их встреча стала очень громкой, и отряд бывших паломников приткнулся у костра и завел песню погромче. Оказывается, Эхо скучал по супруге. Они оба клялись, что больше "никогда-никогда-никогда", но стоило их взглядам пересечься, и они набросились друг на друга, не стесняясь выражать свой восторг от долгожданной встречи: "Мне кажется, я заново влюбился в тебя Эжени". А Жени молча принимала ласку, несвоевременную и какую-то лишнюю: "Теперь мне это не нужно. Я думаю, Вас не затруднит выделить новые комнаты для меня и будущего наследника, Эйнар?" И ему нечего было ответить. Эжен стал разменной монетой в большой игре.

Вот так вершат великие дела маленькие люди.

В дороге Эйнар думал о Эжене, как встретит, как обнимет и приласкает ремешком шалопая, как выпросит прощение, но все это потом. Перед глазами металась грива коня, вздрагивали мышцы на крепкой шее под цепкими пальцами хозяина — он передавал свою боль единственному живому существу, которое было сейчас рядом. До крови расцарапав кожу гнедого, он наслаждался густым запахом пота и зверя — он будоражил его и коня, взлетавшего под седоком в бессильной злобе. Эйнар каждую минуту убивал Эжени. За каждую каплю яда, проникшую в тело Эжена. Его Эжена. Он думал так, пока не ворвался в ее палатку... Она изменилась, похорошела, вернулся хищный блеск и наслаждение своим телом. Как она лежала! "Только помани меня..." — думал глупый принц и забывал о мести. Минуту назад его ноздри повторяли движения загнанного коня, а сейчас он склонялся у ее ног и протягивал руки под тонкую ткань, едва прикрывавшую колени принцессы. "Вот и все..." — подумал принц и грубо навалился на ее тело. Он проваливался в этот омут снова и снова, забывая Эжена. Предавая его любовь. Сладкая истома, навалившаяся на обоих одновременно, связала языки на долгие минуты. А потом полилось. Все обиды, упреки, нашлось место каждой чревоточинке в их словах. Он лупил ее по губам, умоляя замолчать. А потом целовал так, что губы все равно болели и становились синими. 

— Ты тут не причем, Эйнар. Ты ведь знал, что так случится! Понимал и все же рискнул. 

— Сейчас не время говорить о том, что случилось. — Он хищно разглаживал складки на ее сорочке.— Мы оба знаем, что только так получим корону. Когда сын подрастет, все забудут Эжена, а те, кто не захочет забывать, познакомится с прекрасным новомодным аппаратом, лишающим ненужных воспоминаний навсегда. Я думаю, память изменит всем нам. Этот ребенок только наш. 

— Как заставить молчать Эжена, Эйнар? Он все понял, я уверена.

— Что ты еще хочешь от меня? Боги не простят тебе убийство отца своего ребенка. Кого угодно, но не тебя. Лишат нашего наследника счастья. Он уйдет сам. А сейчас... — А сейчас он не мог оторваться от ее тела. Принимая ее грубую ласку, он дрожал от ненависти и желания. Перед глазами то и дело всплывало лицо парня, с каждым разом оно отдалялось, и Эжен больше не смотрел на него. Эхо заскрипел зубами от злости и прорычал в волосы Эжени совсем не ее имя. Да кто там услышал и понял? 

А Эжен думал и был готов прокусить свой собственный язык: "Так будет правильно!"  
Впереди был разговор, в котором он должен вымолить у Эйнара если и не прощение, то хотя бы отсрочку.

* * *

— Эжен, — Эйнар стоял у выброшенного на берег бревна и не спускал глаз с парня. Он понимал, что скажет сейчас совсем ненужные слова, лишние в их отношениях. - Как ты, малыш? Я скучал по тебе. - После этого слова он напоролся на насмешливый взгляд, но в ответ не получил ни слова. — Нам не нужно больше притворяться. Ты же понимаешь, что это ради тебя и твоей безопасности. Ты сможешь вернуться в свой дом. Помнишь его? Я уже послал запрос в твое имение. Снял официально арест на владение. Его приведут в порядок очень быстро. Если ты хочешь, то можешь присмотреть за всем сам. Скажи что-нибудь, умоляю.

— Сказать, что солнце сегодня сядет на западе? Или, что я утоплюсь в море? Не дождешься, Эйнар! Теперь я буду жить. Мне теперь есть ради чего жить. — Горячность стекла расплавленной лавой с его лица, потому что солнце и правда начинало садиться и, его последние горячие лучи лизнули загорелое лицо, напоминая, что шутки с принцем до добра не доводят. Но он отмахнулся от этого милостивого предупреждения и продолжал вырезать на бревне каракули. Эйнар любовался его злостью и телом. Он обнял его со спины и присел сзади, плотно обхватывая его руками. Волны оргазма, пережитые несколько мгновений назад в постели с Эжени, заставляли его смотреть на мир расслабленно и счастливо. Он чувствовал себя наполненным огромной силой. Ему хотелось жить. Делиться с миром своим счастьем.

— Не вредничай, Эжен. Я оставил тебе фамилию. Ты теперь мне брат, и я этого никогда не забуду.

Вырываться из теплых любимых объятий было противоестественно, но Эжен все равно пытался это сделать. И даже укусил своего принца за ладонь. И чуть не огреб пощечину, но Эйнар смилостивился и, занесенная для удара ладонь, сперва перекочевала в его собственный рот, а потом он сунул ее Эжену: 

— Залижи!

И маленький маркиз вцепился в нее со всей дури, подстегиваемый обидой и ревностью, отлетел сброшенный на песок и, задыхаясь от смеха, заговорил: 

— Не думаешь ли ты, что я сам от всего откажусь, мой будущий король. Да я скорее сдохну, чем поделю свое с тобой. — А потом взмолился и пополз на четвереньках к Эхо: — Отдай мне его, я ведь больше не хочу ничего. Мы заживем тихо, и я уеду в тот же час. Только поклянись, и я уйду. Эйнар, прошу тебя. А у тебя еще будут... — он не договорил, потому что принц тряхнул его за плечи и выплюнул ему в лицо слова: 

— Запомни, Эжен, я люблю тебя, но я никогда не позволю смешать мои планы. Уезжай сейчас, пока я могу отпустить тебя. Не думай, что это так просто. — Он смотрел ему в глаза и пытался отыскать в них хоть каплю согласия.

— Хорошо, Эйнар, я уеду. Только повидаю его, и тут же уйду. Раз ты так хочешь, я смогу это сделать. Я откажусь. Эйнар, только один день с ним, и я не покажусь ко двору никогда.

— Я устал спорить. У меня есть условие. Пока ты живешь в моем доме, я буду по-прежнему с тобой. Я даже не лишу тебя внимания подруги. Но и ты выполнишь одну мою просьбу.

 

Всё, как ты хотел...  
Скрипочка в футляре манила к своим струнам, приглашала поцеловать гриф, понежить округлые бока, а потом спрятать от морозного воздуха, завернуть в синий бархат и покачать перед сном. Эжен дул на нее и пытался согреть своим дыханием, боясь прикоснуться к четвертушечке, которую принес с собой мальчик из дворцового оркестра. Хрупкая и сильная — она смутно напоминала ему кого-то из прошлой жизни. Хандра раздирала его сердце, и в тоже время ему было спокойно — он знал, как пройдет его день. Еще один из многих, которые подарил ему Эйнар Эхо. 

Нужно было встретить еще одно утро, позавтракать в семейном кругу - "очень тесном". Он шел туда, чтобы увидеть Эйнара и Эжени. Садился с ними за стол, накачиваясь вином еще до обеда. Иногда он был сама воспитанность и благопристойность. Образцовый маркиз с радостью препарировал на мелкие кусочки снедь и запихивал ее в рот приблудившейся к нему болонке принцессы. Собачонка выбрала никудышного едока и любовалась им с преданностью любовницы. Эжен скармливал ей фуа-гра, кидал маленькие кусочки в черную пасть, наблюдая за тем, как милуются супруги за столом. Стол был не очень длинным, но за ним свободно могли поместиться человек шесть, и чета наследников занимала места во главе на противоположных сторонах. Часто они проводили утро только втроем, и тогда Эжен мог "насладиться" их нескрываемой радостью без свидетелей. В такие дни Эжени сама подавала завтрак любимым. Невольно задевая шуршащей юбкой мужа и легко приглаживая мимоходом непокорные вихры Эжена. Он брезгливо смахивал эту ласку вслед за ней. Он не мог есть. Кусок не лез в горло, когда рядом все были счастливы. Все ждали наследника. 

За столом царила Эжени. Расцветая с каждым днем, она становилась все спокойнее. Ласково кормила с рук Эйнара. Ее плавное движение от маленькой тарелочки с клубникой, которую она кромсала милым ножичком, к губам любимого супруга, невольно резало пространство между семьей Эхо и маленьким маркизом. Его мутило от одной мысли о таком обращении: Эйнар не мог есть с руки! Нет таких рук, которые могут позволить себе это.

Он подложил ладони под подбородок и с отвращением бросил последний взгляд в их сторону. А потом закрыл глаза. Он научился спать с открытыми глазами - все замечать, откладывать подальше от сердца и не подпускать к голове. Он мог бы поесть этой чертовой клубники, как этот паяц, который на днях может одеть корону. Но он шут гороховый, а Эйнар... Его надежда на справедливость, его мечта о любви. Боже, как больно сражаться за его внимание с Эжени! Никто не достоин счастья больше чем она и Эйнар, и за что эта насмешка — он опять теряет любимых. 

И эти проповеди, черт бы их подрал! Эжени торчала у святош целые дни, и он должен. Таково повеление его величества. Как только Эжен оказывается один, в его поле зрения появляется посыльный с приказом. 

"Иди туда Эжен, найди неизвестно что", — он кривлялся перед зеркалом, когда в дверях появился наследник. 

— Я бы так и нарисовал тебя малыш. Голым и со скрипкой в руке. Только мне сдается, что ты готов ее разбить.

Эйнар обошел маркиза со спины, обнял, почти не касаясь, и вытащил несчастный инструмент из рук жаждавшего крови парня, с трудом разжимая сведенные злостью пальцы.

— Когда ты вернешься к музыкальным занятиям? Раньше тебе это помогало, да и нам было легче, — Эжен таял в серебряном отражении своего любовника, растворялся в слабо-поблескивающих тревогой глазах.

-Хочешь заставить меня? — Эжен развернулся в объятиях и уперся руками в грудь Эйнара. — Так нельзя, Эйнар, я хочу сам решать, когда мне молиться, и как мне заботиться о себе. Не лезь со своими нравоучениями.

— Мне кажется, ты стал слабоват на язычок, раньше он давно бы нашел себе применение.

— О, да, мой принц, это было раньше, а теперь мой язык ласкает задницы юных мальчиков со скрипкой. Это ли не настоящее ему применение. Стихи мои успеха не имели и вышли мне боком. Может быть на этой стезе, я смогу снискать себе славу... — ... и скрипка была разбита - ее осколки окружили двух мужчин непроницаемой стеной ненависти. Эйнар не смог остановиться, и губы Эжена распухли от удара. Потекла кровь. Мальчишка на постели зашевелился и поднял лохматую рыжую голову из вороха одеял.

Эжен утирал кровь и улыбался кровавым оскалом.

— Я так замерз, Эйнар. Мне холодно рядом с тобой. Все, о чем я мечтаю...

Эйнару не пристало слушать оправдания, и если в этой комнате и были желания, то только его собственные. 

— Мальчишку высекут, а ты заплатишь за скрипку. Твой язык заплатит. Не так уж важно чья задница, мой Эжен. Короля или конюха, так ведь? Значит сегодня мой день. — Он уселся на край кровати и потянул за собой Эжена, который выворачивался, как мог, пока принц не схватил его за отросшие волосы. Мальчишка застыл с открытым ртом и жадно ждал продолжения. И оно было. Эжен ласкал Эйнара ртом, причмокивал, отдаваясь всей своей влюбленной сутью своему господину, послушно расслаблял горло и принимал его в себя. Это длилось вечность, пока рыжик на заднем фоне не расплакался. Не попытался сбежать, чтобы не видеть будущего короля, загнано вдыхающего раздутыми ноздрями воздух: — Как же я хочу тебя, Эжен... - он изливался сухими мучительными толчками. Почти больно, в последний момент расслабив пальцы, отпуская на волю "свою маленькую птичку", но она не улетала. Жадно забрала все то, что ей дали - хоть так, хоть кусочек оторвать своего счастья.

Эйнар на прощание с закрытыми глазами ворошил его локоны, спутавшиеся и взмокшие на лбу. Эжен просто сидел у кровати. В очередной раз проигравший и убитый любимой рукой. Он откинул голову на покрывало, а Эйнар гладил. В комнате царило молчание, прерываемое лишь стуком часового механизма. Где-то далеко. Он словно кукушка отсчитывал минуты их жизни. И каждый это знал.

Эйнар ушел очень скоро. Так и не закончив свою пафосную речь, но посыльный явился через час, и Эжен был отправлен на проповедь в королевскую часовню.

Мальчишка за спиной заснул, так и не дождавшись пока его заметят, и Эжен нашел его, только когда стал разыскивать под подушкой свою книжку. Чтобы не скучать, он придумал себе забаву и рисовал всех, кто попадался под руку и злой взгляд. И картинки были злые: растянутые в оскале лице, мутные вытаращенные глаза, и животы, животы, животы... Чтобы он не делал, он не забывал, почему он здесь. Он ждал и желал видеть только одного человека. Остальные превратились в месиво из образов в его альбоме, который он собирался оставить здесь навсегда, покидая замок.

Поговаривают, что беременные женщины не замечают ничего вокруг себя, но прекрасно вычленяют из толпы товарок. Даже если животик маленький, по каким-то неуловимым признакам они отыскивают на лицах признаки беременности и пялятся. Эжен и был такой беременной. Он терпел ненавистные условности, запретил ремонтировать свой дом в провинции: "Вот въеду, тогда и сделаю все, как надо". Он не имел права даже коснуться Эжени под пристальным взором Эйнара. Потому что Эжен сейчас на краю, потому что неизвестно, что у него на уме. От него не откупиться золотом, и даже любовью. А как бы было хорошо договориться полюбовно, расстаться на дружеской ноге и забыть. Не помнить больше этих смущающих правдивых глаз. Никто и никогда не полюбит Эйнара как малыш: просто так. 

Эжен расплатился с рыжим музыкантом подарком Эйнара. Это было легко - просто снять с пальца синий камешек размером с косточку вишни и сунуть ее в ладонь задремавшему сопляку. И не нужны эти камни. Не нужны капризы и притворство. Быть может, любовь уже нашла лазейку в прочной броне и тишком вытекает. Когда-нибудь этот ручеек высохнет, и Эжен знал это точно. Он знал, что растворится на дорогах королевства в первую ночь после рождения младенца. Так будет лучше. Он решил, что никогда не вернется в свой дом.

Тогда, во время путешествия, он впервые смог понять, что мир не состоит из каменных стен, что где-то, как в далеком детстве, есть прилив, и море ласкает скалы целый день. Он начал читать. Разбирал детские книжки Эйнара, искал новую цель в жизни. Но сперва он хотел понять, как эту дорогу нашел его любовник. Из чего сложилась его жизнь, что оставило метки. Он копался в холодных, отсыревших книгах. Искал рисунки, которыми маленький Эйнар мог обозначить свое отношение к чему-то, выразить желание обладания, цель, но никаких пометок не было и в помине, а заставший его за этим занятием принц, усмехнулся и сказал, что надо быть дурнем, чтобы делиться своими мыслями, женщинами и деньгами. Он не добавил главное слово, и это был еще один шаг в пропасть. Эжен замер, пытаясь освободится от пустоты, заполонившей сердце. Трудно было дышать рядом с Эйнаром. Пустота...

— А мной? Ты сможешь разделить меня с кем-то? — Эжену было все равно, но он спросил.

— Котенок, только ради тебя, ты сам знаешь. Только ради тебя я терплю все это. А так, убил бы давно... 

Эти слова всплывали в памяти маркиза на проповеди. Он отмахивался от них и опять погружался в свою боль.

Эжен сидел на проповеди и рассматривал новеньких дворян. Побывавшие на войне, измерившие цену своей жизни, они с недоумением рассматривали придворных. Пышные мужские платья соперничали в роскоши с женским одеянием. Как селезни, переливавшиеся на солнышке, они откровенно смотрели на дам, а ведь многие были уже беременны, были женами. Эжен не смог вытерпеть этой мучительной перестрелки. Люди изменяют даже в утробе матери.

Он включился в эту игру, придумал небольшую шалость и выскользнул из часовни. Хотелось курить, покусать какого-нибудь провинциала едкими словечками, но объект все не находился. Оставалось только въехать в тесный кружок офицеров, которые ютились у входа и не смогли зайти.

Не все были одной веры с королем, и это добавляло распрей в стране. Конфликты возникали на пустом месте, вспыхивали как петарды из пары небрежных фраз. Именно этого и жаждал Эжен. Он вклинился в их круг и как маленькая обаятельная болонка закрутился на месте, протягивая руку попеременно всем. Легко втереться в доверие он умел при желании. Он стрелял своей улыбкой и рассеивал вокруг синеву своих глаз. Ему улыбались ответно. Никто из присутствующих не знал Эжена в лицо. Слушок о любовнике принца прокатился по отрядам много месяцев назад, но по большому счету, это мало кого интересовало. Эйнар пока не получил боевого крещения. Король предпочитал наемников - кадровых военных. За идею нынче мало кто воюет. А куш, обещанный легионерам был не мал. Каждый получал титул, а к нему, как известно, прилагался небольшой удел. Некоторым повезло - Король был щедр и приближал своих противников ко двору. Аскетичные отступники сдавались на посулы и продолжали служить империи верой и правдой, получая взамен свободу и возможность продолжать верить в то, что завещали им деды. Будущие победы сильных северных воинов с лихвой окупали все затраты.

Эжен разжился у курящих сигаретой и теперь терся между рослыми северными парнями, сложив руки на груди и закусив в зубах сигарету. Ему нравилось разглядывать мужчин с детства. А тут такое лакомство! Три офицера. В скромных сине-серых коротких доломанах с небрежно, даже игриво наброшенными ментиками. Они вели себя сдержанно и просто представились новому знакомцу. Эжен слушал их и подмечал северный, отдаленно-знакомый ему стиль общения. Значит и правда отщепенцы, как справедливо заметил кардинал. Эжен повращался среди "зануд", как он едко отрекомендовал вояк, слишком холодных, так непохожих на молодых мужчин двора. И где-то на краю мелькнула мысль: "Хорошо, что не похожих".

— А правда ли, что в ваших краях мужчины вольны делать выбор между женщиной и мужчиной? - Ему было скучно, и он спросил. А что такого, собственно? Никто не смутился, лишь пожали плечами.

— Церковь не запрещает нам этого. А что, мальчик, у тебя на примете есть подходящий жених? Или ты сам решил сменить веру? — Солдат постарше с улыбкой уставился на Эжена, который не покрылся красными пятнами только потому, что загар бронзой закрыл ему все тело. Купания голышом сказались благотворно не только на настроении, но и очистили кожу от юношеских прыщей, освободили от привычки краснеть. За это лето он стал гладким, как бронзовый шелк, и весь светился от желания. К нему тянуло. Он молча затушил сигарету, зыркнул на "старика", а военный и, правда, был седой, как лунь. Эжен не ответил и поперся воплощать свой план в церковь.

Он пробился в уголок, уселся рядом с Эжени и начал усиленно стягивать с себя чулок. Вот-вот покажется подвязка. Эжени покосилась на его его мучения. Зашептала в ухо:  
\- Эжен, имей совесть, тебя блохи закусали? Давно пора завести какую-то живность. Хоть отвлечешься. - И опять уткнулась в требник, с трудом пряча улыбку за завесой волос, но глаз принцессы все еще косил в сторону Эжена. Он отнял у нее синий карандашик, которым она помечала особо важные места для будущей матери, и начал выписывать на подвязке буквы. 

\- О боже, Эжен, прекрати немедленно. Если Эйнар заметит... Ему это не понравится. Не зли его. Вы потом долго мучаете друг друга и меня, а мне нельзя волноваться. Эжен, — она отклонилась к нему, якобы незаметно, а потом сказала: — Эжен, тебе нравится кто-то из новых офицеров? Назови мне его, и он будет твой завтра же. — В ее словах было искреннее желание сделать счастливым друга, но еще больше она мечтала захватить в личное пользование сердце Эйнара. А он ускользал каждый раз, стоило только Эжену вильнуть хвостом. Ничего не изменилось. Он уважал ее по-прежнему, но влюбленность, как вспыхнула тогда у моря, так и погасла, растворилась рядом с маленьким маркизом. Эйнар навязчиво шел к ненависти от любви, но этот путь слишком долог, чтобы Эжени и ребенок могли ждать: — Кто этот несчастный, которого ты захватил в свои помыслы? - Эжени вырвала у него карандаш. - Диктуй его имя  
В прежние времена, Эжен с удовольствием бы потешился с принцессой, вымучивая имя избранника, но сейчас он просто страдал от скуки и поэтому написал на подвязке слова: "Дам любому солдату". Он заслужил.  
И самое ужасное, что он хотел этого. Отдаться терпкому счастью, просто подставить свой зад сильному человеку. Он мысленно разрисовал его, как героя, беспощадного убийцу. О, да... он и убьет его! А Эйнар будет вспоминать эту дурацкую выходку и сожалеть... Да не будет он сожалеть, ему все равно. Он мечтает избавиться от любых свидетельств существования Эжена. Эжена передернуло от этой мысли, но он не отступил. И оставив теряться в догадках принцессу, пересел к входу и выставил ногу со спущенным чулком в проход. Он сидел долго. До последнего слушателя, и даже Эжени не смогла вытащить его после окончания проповеди. А когда он встал с места и выскочил во двор, чтобы подышать воздухом, его тут же скрутила охрана. Злосчастный чулок стаскивал с него Эйнар в своем кабинете. Он сжег его в камине и устало опустился в кресло. 

— Ты проиграл, малыш, с завтрашнего дня ты у нас невеста. Отдам тебя, кому пожелаю. Платье тебе принесут с утра. Теперь у тебя будет горничная, как у всех дам легкого поведения. А теперь просто уйди.— Я не хочу тебя наказывать, не хочу делать заложником в своем доме. Я трусливо терплю твое присутствие, потому что люблю. Но эта любовь не позволительна мне, да и многим мужчинам. Я не откажусь от короны, а ты не откажешься от ребенка. Нам придется рвать по живому. И мне будет сложнее. Я только что понял, кто ты для меня. Понимаю, что хочу быть рядом и как же это мучительно. Я отдам тебя лучшему. Ты сможешь вернуться, когда я остыну. А выбирать буду я. - Он не мог собраться с мыслями, путался в своих желаниях: то приближал Эжена, то гнал его прочь... - Сегодня ты останешься со мной. Не хочу больше мучиться, если кто-то возьмет себе королевскую подстилку, полюбит как я... С завтрашнего дня твой удел платье, подвязки и шелковые чулочки. Все, как ты хотел. Любимый.

Под кроватью, на кровати. Глава, в которой Эжен очень много спал и ...  
Эжен проснулся среди ночи. К нему вернулось ощущение моря.

Упоительная шелковая нежность волн захватила его вновь, но не принесла радости. Он лежал на дне лодочки с пробитым дном, и приторно-успокаивающая вода пропитала все его существо. Совершенно голый, с закрытыми глазами, он пытался зацепиться за борта, чтобы не захлебнуться во сне. И только едва заметное укачивание штиля напоминала ему о реальности, помогало вытащить себя из дремы. Он вспоминал и не мог найти зацепок. И даже запах гниющих водорослей с берега не бил в нос. Он помнил его с детства. Неужели он тонет?

Он двигался в луже на донышке — вода качала его от бортика к борту — скользил ягодицами по дну, и мерзкая тошнота подкатывала к горлу. Он хватался за ускользающие мысли. Помнил заходящее солнце, падавшее на окна раз за разом, как удар. Оно переливалось перед глазами. От каждого брызжущего кровью луча становилось больно и смешно. Он не смог остановиться и хохотал под каждым ударом, пока Эйнар не опомнился. Истерика его испугала. Эжен так и не смог открыть глаза — они отекли и веки с трудом пропускали свет сквозь слипшиеся ресницы — красавчик. Но даже сквозь закрытые веки солнце обжигало глаза — он решил оставить все как есть и не смотреть. Перетерпеть. Иногда движение лодки замирало и Эжена скручивало с новой силой. Но сил, чтобы подняться и намочить лицо водой, не было.

"Вечер, — решил Эжен, когда в глазах потемнело, — или заволокло тучами."

Он как-то неумело пошевелил руками и положил ладони на живот, который жил своей жизнью: в нем явно происходила битва — по расслабленным мышцам пробегала волна. Вернее это были толчки.

Эжен рванулся навстречу заходящему солнцу и раскрыл глаза. Вот оно солнце! С пепельными прядями упругих мокрых локонов: влажными от моря или дождя. И солнце любит море. Барахтается каждый восход и закат в синих волнах.

Лицо Эйнара жило своей жизнью, отдельной от тела — с полузакрытыми глазами, на обратной стороне век которых намертво застыло желание, с ритмично раздувающимися ноздрями и плотно-сжатыми губами. Это было солнце Эжени. Только в его лучах он мог жить и плавать. Солнце обжигало болью и не умело нести счастье. Но оказывается, Эжену кроме него не нужен был никто. Он залюбовался Эйнаром, раскачивающимся над его телом.

Между той минутой, когда он вошел к нему после проповеди и временем, когда Эжен пришел в себя под своим любовником, прошла вечность, целая жизнь, а он ничего не помнил. Он тянулся за дыханием, тревожащим его волосы. Эйнар в который раз сдувал ему со лба челку. А Эжен отмахивался и возвращал ее обратно. Они играли, но им не было весело, скорее это напоминало обман. Один говорил, что ему не нравится, а второй: "Мне до этого нет дела", — и снова склонялся, чтобы губами коснуться лба. Эжен почти в бешенстве, да и живот сводит неприятной судорогой. Он пытается отвернуться — не смотреть на злое солнце, сжимающее пространство до маленькой точки. И опять боль. Эйнар Эхо не целует, он режет свою боль на части, отдавая половину Эжену:  
— Возьми, возьми, только верни мне меня.

Молчаливые переговоры продолжаются. Эйнар крутит его по кровати, впивается пальцами в бока:  
— Больно!

Несколькими терпкими мазками языка проходится по спине и врывается в Эжена по новой. Но теперь он готов к атаке. Подается с отчаянием, да так сильно бьется в Эйнара, что тому приходится придержать парня. Ограничить его свободу в очередной раз. Эжен больше не игрушка в руках своего принца, а своевольная маркиза, желающая сорвать куш. Они борются несколько секунд за первенство, и Эйнар успевает вывернуться и кончить Эжену на лицо. Забрызгивая две маленькие родинки на щеке, влажные от пота волосы и рот. Эйнар завис над ним и любуется как капелька стекла с верхней, более полной губы, и Эжен поймал ее пальцем и облизнул.

Они целовались. Очень нежно приникнув к друг другу, высасывая по капельке обиды и предрассудки. Эйнар не мог оторваться от его губ, не позволил сказать ни слова, только шептал зажмурившись свое тихое "люблю".

— Нет, не любишь. — Уворачивался из под его рук Эжен: — Пока что только за постель. 

Он отмахнулся от грусти во взгляде Эйнара, не хотел жалеть его. Ведь всегда легче ненавидеть, особенно то, что не понимаешь. Он вцепился зубами в плечо принца, вымещая все обиды последних месяцев, и крепко держал его этим укусом. Даже дернувшись наверх Эйнар не смог отцепиться от Эжена и начал гладить его по голове, плечам и спине, успокаивал взорвавшегося парня. Эта ночь изменила обоих. Эжен перестал ненавидеть, а принц полюбил.

— Мне больше ничего не нужно, — шептал Жени своему принцу, нежно отводя в стороны пряди, — я прошу только дать мне немного времени, а потом прогоняй, Эйнар. Ты же позволишь мне остаться еще чуть-чуть? — Он вымаливал себе прощение, тянулся губами к колючему с утра подбородку и упрямо сжатым губам — Эйнар не сдавался, а Жени прорывался через его "не хочу, не отпущу и не отдам". 

Эйнар отстранился от маркиза и сполз с кровати. 

— Эжен, не стоит так беспокоиться, не так уж просто влюбиться в тебя и твой сволочной характер. — Он даже улыбнулся развалившемуся на кровати маркизу. Тело пело, как чисто настроенная струна и отказывалось думать о плохом. Эжен знал, что с принцем трудно договориться, потому что Эйнар не имел слабых мест. Так думали все. Он мог надавить на Эжени в последний момент и решил, что не станет портить отношения с любовником, а зайдет с другой стороны. Он успокоился и сменил тактику.

— Я пойду Эйнар? Хочу с утра забежать в купальни. Ты со мной? — Он лукаво сощурился натягивая один чулок, оттягивая носок как можно дальше, пока тот предательски не затрещал и не треснул. Лопнул на коленке и был закреплен единственной подвязкой. Если каждый день увеличивать дозу принимаемого яда, то человек привыкнет и успокоится. "Эйнар привыкнет и не тронет меня больше," — так думал Эжен. Он натянул панталоны и накинул рубашку, а потом стал разыскивать туфли, ползая под кроватью, когда увидел в узкую щель между покрывалами женские туфли Эжени. Поглубже заползая под кровать он не знал что станет свидетелем супружеского "разговора".

— Бессовестный, — муркнул Эжен, засыпая под мерный скрип пружин над головой, — дружеский секс с женой, — он сладко зевнул в голос, — миленько ... — и нахально протянул руку за маленькой подушечкой слетевшей с кровати во время их занятий любовью. Он заснул сном праведника. Помыться он всегда успеет.

К завтраку в этот день никто не вышел. Все продолжали спать. А придворные маялись у стола в напрасном ожидании. Эжен проснулся первым и аккуратно выполз из своего убежища. Он махнул рукой спящему Эйнару, на груди которого заснула Эжени, и бодро зашагал в столовую. Кто-то должен был накормить народ. 

Придворные дамы и кавалеры откровенно маялись ожиданием, пытаясь развлечь себя. Эжен пригладил стоящие колом волосы. На него в тот момент было тяжело смотреть. Оплывшие от слез глаза и распухшие губы не оставляли места для фантазии. Жени был всю ночь с Эйнаром. Ни с кем другим ему бы просто не позволили встречаться. Эжен гордо продефилировал на свое место и дал распоряжение дворецкому подавать завтрак.

— ... или ранний обед, — задумчиво пересчитывая карты, пробурчал он себе под нос.

Он пристроился играть в чепуху с фрейлинами принцессы. Ему повезло, и девушки с радостью начали приводить в порядок его прическу. Горячие ночки были широко распространены при дворе. Никто не стеснялся, даже если его заставали в чужой постели. Доставая из своих сумочек щетки и пудреницы, они расположились кружком вокруг фаворита, то и дело хихикая от щекотки, когда Эжен начинал распускать руки. Он купался в чужих ароматах, чутко улавливая разницу между духами: — Любовник одарил вас новым подарком, Юлия, неужели господин свинопас, простите, — он отмахнулся от удара веером, — хозяин свино-заводов или, как там его... — Жени легко делил карты между игроками, считал ходы, все же математику Эйнар вбил в его влюбленную голову. 

— А давайте мы сыграем в "правду или желание"? — Самая младшая из девушек, завела этой идеей всех.

— Если игрок узнает чья это рука по запаху, он выиграл и загадывает желание; если нет — пиши пропало, исполнять тебе, — маленькая дурочка не заметила коварного взгляда Эжена. Такого гадкого и злобного языка как у скучающих аристократов надо было еще поискать.

— Идет, только позавтракаем и сыграем. — Все поддержали его решение.

Никто не ждал семью наследника, и, по слухам, они сегодня позавтракали в своей спальне. Кое-кто даже решил съязвить по этому поводу:  
— Я точно знаю, что наследник расстался с этим вертихвостом и делит постель только с Эжени.

Еще недавно эти люди не хотели знать ее имени, и вот сейчас они кидают презрительные взгляды на маркиза.

Но в том то и дело, что Эжену было легко снести любые сплетни, потому что он один знал правду... Принц, все еще принадлежал ему и он мог поклясться клоками пыли на своей голове, которые были подцеплены под кроватью Эйнара, что это так и есть. Да только кому это нужно? Он легко разделался с омлетом, щедро сдобренном трюфелями, и отказался от вина. Впереди предстоял бой с будущей королевой. И у него от нетерпения подрагивали пальцы на руках. Играть с девчонками он раздумал и отправился в купальню.

— Продолжим вечером, если небо будет звездным. На вас не напасешься свечей и факелов.

Еще подходя к дверям дворцовой купальни, его насторожил шум, который доносился из открытых окон второго этажа. И клубы пара, вырывающиеся через щели в дверях, а из окна над башней величаво выплывало сизое облако. Он замечтался разглядывая это явление и не заметил как из дверей выбежали несколько парней: красные как раки, голые, и лишь их чресла были обернуты полотенцем.

Среди мужчин, которые выбежали отдышаться, он заметил того седого вояку, который задавал ему неудобные вопросы. Он и сейчас не растерялся:

— Эх, жаль, но видно вы уже распорядились по своему усмотрению той подвязкой! — Эжен фыркнул и попытался протолкаться сквозь довольно крепких парней которые загородили ему проход.

— Я говорил о рядовом, вам ничего не светит, сударь, при любом раскладе. А потом я рассчитываю на длительный роман, а не перепихон, который можно списать на войну.

Зал был набит мужчинами, шумными, лоснящимися от чистоты первозданным блеском, ослепительно прекрасными в своей наготе. Эжен испытывал неловкость и восхищение. Видимо король что-то готовит, раз призвал во дворец такое количество наемников.

Пробираясь к банщику, он то и дело проскальзывал между мужскими телами, это было испытанием не для слабонервных. Он старался не пялиться на мужчин, отмокающих в бассейнах и бочках. Пробравшись к Жану, он постукивал зубами от напряжение и страха (вот кой черт дернул его переться в баню?) и потерял половину, и без того, немногочисленной одежды. Сильные руки раздели безмолвного парня, но ему это нравилось и довольная улыбка украсила его лицо.

Глупо говорить, что он наслаждался близостью откровенных в своих желаниях воинов. Не стесняясь они кропили семенем мраморные плиты, помогали друг другу скидывать одежду, которая въелась в кожу за время похода. Чистое наслаждение и никаких условностей. Жан затолкал его в сауну и плеснув на камни побольше водицы для пара, принялся растирать его ленивое тело.

— Как тебе не стыдно Эжен, ты не занимаешься с другими мужчинами в залах. А ведь тебе самому нужна защита. Полюбуйся на этих молодцов, как они владеют телом!

— Жани, отстань от меня и от моего тела. Я его ненавижу. Оно не желает трудится.

— Жени, ты пока молод и строен, как долго продержится упругой твоя задница, скоро она станет дырявой от промываний, — этим с недавних пор тоже занимался банщик. Эжен вспыхивал от одного упоминания о процедуре, которую прописал ему доктор еще после первого раза. С тех пор, он приходил сюда часто. Жани знал все тайны двора и иногда был крайне многословен.

— Больше это не понадобится, лучше потри мне спину хорошенько и кажется вчера чесалась голова. Не хочется опять завшиветь.

— Как же... не понадобится, — ухмыльнулся старик, — с утра велено промыть тебя новым составом. Доктор беспокоится о твоем здоровье. Да видно и не только он. Мне кажется, — доверительно наклонился он к уху Жени, — кто-то беспокоится как-бы ты не забрюхател от принца, — пользуясь беспомощным положением парня, он отвесил ему знатный шлепок. Такое мог позволить себе только Эйнар да и то под настроение Жени.

— Нет, нет, это ошибка, всем известно, что наследник спит с женой. Даже к завтраку не пожаловали. Трахались как кролики. Даже кардинал им не указ, — Эжен сиротливо прижался к стенке и не желал идти на экзекуцию.

— Ну уж нет, господин Эхо, велено лечить зад будем лечить, опять же доктор принес мази всякие чудодейственные. — Противится этому маньяку было невозможно.

— Я не смогу при всех, Жани. Давай отложим это на вечер.

— Ну кто ж его знает, может у меня на вечер свои планы. Вы уж, давайте, маркиз нагибайтесь, Жани никому вреда не причинит. Вот уже и наконечник смазал. — Он захлопнул двери парилки и шлепнул рукой по скамье. — Никто не придет, не извольте беспокоиться, маркиз. Да и потом вы знаете скольким из этих бравых солдат я сегодня промыл кишки?

— Жани, заткнись и лей побыстрее.

— Побыстрее нельзя, там всякие травки и масла, надо чтобы вы благоухали, как майский сад. Только сдается мне маленький господин, что Эйнар вас для чего-то другого готовит... Так-то. — Он ловко орудовал за спиной у Жени и напоследок еще разок шлепнул его по загорелой заднице и спихнул со скамьи. И тут же заорал в дверной проем: — Следующий!

— Марш к себе в комнату, — пробасил банщик и укутал Жени с ног до головы полотенцем, и даже накрутил тюрбан на волосах. Правда от этого приспособления неверных Эжен избавился еще по дороге в свою комнату, так и прошлепав по коридорам босыми ногами.

На лестнице его подхватили на руки и потащили на верх.

— Негоже вам, девушка, босыми ножками по ледяному полу шлындать. — От говорившего пахло табаком и жасмином, печеными яблоками и опавшей осенней листвой. Осенний запах заворожил Эжена, да и голос говорившего баюкал и успокаивал. На душе разливалось тепло. Он прижался поплотнее к своему спасителю и стал рассматривать из засады мужчину. В тело впивались огромные пуговицы — "значит мундир." 

— Где ваша комната, сударыня? — На Эжена ласково смотрели теплые смеющиеся глаза. Он не шарил взглядом по его лицу, лишь терпеливо ждал.

— Дальше, я сам... а, по ковру, отпустите пожалуйста, — Эжену срочно нужно было попасть в свою комнату. 

— Полковник Стеллан. Честь имею.— Он вежливо откланялся и, не оглядываясь, поспешил скрыться, чтобы не смущать девицу.

— Черт бы подрал упертого банщика, — Эжен влетел в свою комнату, подгоняемый резкой необходимостью.

— Удачный вариант, — рассуждал он уже в комнате раздумий, — провинциал, неплохо воспитан и, к тому же, они там на севере не гнушаются любить мужчин. — Эжен притомился и пригревшись на летнем полуденном зное, заснул сном праведника, хотя кардинал давно намекал, что пора ему собираться на новое паломничество. Сиесту никто не отменял.

 

* * *  
Первое платье, которое ему прислал Эйнар, было очень простым и скромным и это было его серьезное упущение. После паломничества Эжен привык к такому одеянию — удобный покрой, не стесняющий движения. Не мешают обтягивающие лосины и ботфорты, не жмут туфли, вместо которых он путешествовал в сандалиях. Но когда он облачился в длинную белую тунику, приладил вышитый серым кружевом поясок, стало немного обидно и смешно. Из затуманенного патиной зеркала на него смотрела красивая девушка. Подчиняться он не умел и желание Эйнара уязвляло его самолюбие, но все же он третировал себя за длинный язык: "И впрямь как у бабы! Сам виноват, напросился." Вот только что-то подсказывало ему, что этот ход дорого обойдется Эйнару.

Чулки он натягивал под пристальным наблюдением горничной, которая должна была уложить ему волосы и сейчас с восхищением разглядывала гибкую красивую фигуру мальчика, кривляющегося перед зеркалом.

— Вот не стану бриться и пусть только полезет целоваться. Ненавижу! — Он с ослиным упрямством прыгал на новых туфлях, чтобы их размять. Бархатные серые каблучки рюмочкой чуть не отлетели от такого обращения. — Не смотрите на меня так, Мари, я не съедобный, можно сказать ядовитый.

— Вы, сударь, очень красивы, и в этом платье как принц из сказки. Это платье вам очень к лицу. Вам не нужны прически, только немного расчесать локоны и вам любая девушка обзавидуется.

— Разве они до сих пор не завидовали мне? — Он метнул презрительный взгляд на девушку: — Хотя чему? Каждая из них может развернутся к принцу задом и он с радостью откликнется.

— Не говорите так, Эжен, в старые времена мужчине не зазорно было дарить любимому цветы и подарки, а в северных колониях, браки разрешены до сих пор.

— Я не просил у вас совета и мы не на севере. Эйнара мне никто не заменит.

— Да конечно, сударь. Я только хотела напомнить, что принц велел вам одеть к этому платью небольшое украшение. Позвольте я помогу вам.

Склонившись к его ногам, девушка мгновенно защелкнула на щиколотке браслет. Тонкая нитка речного жемчуга и маленький синий камень. Эжен с удивлением рассматривал свою ногу и вдруг завыл как женщина, громко всхлипывая, закрывая лицо руками. "Он решил избавиться от меня. Бросает. Эйнар, чем же я мешаю тебе? Я отдал тебе все что мог, а ты платишь мне за постель побрякушками!" — Он всхлипывал долго, пока Мари не усадила его на кровать и не стала отмывать его лицо холодными полотенцами, стараясь обойти платье. Эжен успокоился так же внезапно — просто затих и шмыгал покрасневшим носом в полотенце. Наверное привычка. Ударов было так много и они были такими оглушающими, что он решил больше не грустить — сил на это просто не осталось. Мари оправила на нем одежду, растерла на запястьях новые духи и поцеловала на прощанье ладони.

В довершении всего, она встала на цыпочки и покрыла его голову капюшоном. И залюбовалась. Эжен был смущен и потрепал ее по щеке: — Вы свободны, Мари, мне пора к завтраку. Перчатки я одену на улице, — и примирительно поцеловал помощницу.

Его не узнавали в замке, он молча пробежал по галерее мимо придворных бездельников и шалопаев, которые готовы липнуть к любой юбке.

К завтраку Эжен немного опоздал и кротко извинившись уселся на свое место. Платье украсило его и лишь близкие разглядели в девушке проказника Эжена. Эйнар не мог отвести от его лица взгляда. Эжен ловко орудовал ложечкой, а потом поставил локотки на стол и с чашкой застыл любуясь осенью в саду. Солнце перескакивало с ветки на ветку, шаловливо просачивалось на террасу сквозь стекла и с радостью разливалось по горящим золотом и серебром приборам. Эжен улыбался своим мыслям: "Эйнар угодил в собственную ловушку"

Маркиз перевел взгляд на Эжени: брови сведены домиком; вздрогнувшая от горячего чая губа и трясущиеся руки. И в это мгновение он все простил ей, не смог мучить беременную женщину и с трудом выговаривая каждую фразу, тихо зашептал одними губами:  
\- Я уеду, Эжени, потерпи еще чуть-чуть, - и сорвался из-за стола.

Он летел по террасе сметая все на своем пути. И лишь на лестнице попытался остановится и влетел в объятия очередного военного:  
— Да что ж вас так много-то! Нормальному человеку негде шею свернуть! — Он трепыхался в руках офицера, который крутил его вокруг себя, пытаясь утихомирить беглянку и заглядывал снизу в заплаканные глаза Эжена: — Попалась, красавица, от кого к кому бежим?

— Не твое дело, солдафон несчастный! — Эжен огрызался и толкался почище дикой кошки, но тот самый полковник, который решил проводить его после бани, теперь не менее крепко держал его снова.

— Какая славная кошечка! И даже коготки подточены, — он поцеловал пальцы Эжена, — сударыня, не откажетесь отблагодарить офицера и посидеть со мной за чашкой кофе?

— Я не пью кофе, тем более с твердолобыми наемниками.

Полковник подтащил Эжена к стене и взял в осаду припечатав обе руки к стене.

— А тогда бокальчик вина!

Наглые светлые глаза не отпускали маркиза, и он решил пойти ва-банк и ударил коленом нахала в пах, вернее он рассчитывал попасть в эту цель, но разница в возрасте и узкое платье были явно на стороне полковника Стеллана.

Наглец окончательно придавил его к стене — дышал прерывисто в макушку — и заломил руки над головой.

— Мне нравится твое сопротивление, котеночек! — Он смело обнюхал запястья Эжена и улыбнулся самой обаятельной на свете мальчишеской улыбкой. И сразу стало понятно, что он еще молод, может быть ровесник Жени. — Какой чудесный запах! Небось любовник презентовал? Я тоже тебя не обижу. Ну так что, выпьем? — Он лишь на мгновение отпустил руку маркиза, и тот вырвался и слетел с лестницы по перилам.

— Я найду тебя! — хохоча крикнул полковник перегнувшись через перила террасы, а Жени повернулся посередине двора и показал ему язык. Капюшон свалился с его головы и волосы рассыпались упрямой черной гривой по плечам. Эжен ловко подхватил пряди и завел их вперед через плечо; еще немного подразнил своего преследователя и подпрыгнув на месте как кошак, рванул к воротам.

Маленькое приключение заставило его сердце оттаять. Он бежал по саду к своему домику. Забывал грустные глаза Эжени, довольного и в то же время удрученно разглядывающего его Эйнара. Нахал в военной форме, имя которого он не соизволил даже запомнить, развеселил его. Он решил отсидеться в своем маленьком логове до вечера. И лихо скинув с себя женские тряпки, переоделся и отправился в город. Он гнал коня через лес. Весело перелетал поваленные сухенькие тополя и взлетал все выше и выше. Когда он оказался на границе леса, и его дыхание слилось с хрипящим фырканьем лошади, он улегся на ее шею, обхватил нежно руками и пустил поводья свободно. Желание ехать в город немного отпустило. Сейчас он наслаждался свободой, но прекрасно понимал, что его тянет домой в замок. Он заснул в седле и свалился в высокую траву. Просто соскользнул в глубокие заросли.

 

И это еще не конец...


End file.
